diamantes
by Roberta Barros
Summary: Fanfic escrita a partir de onde a sexta temporada parou. Nenhum spoilers da sétima temporada pelo menos, eu penso que não.
1. Primeira Parte

título: diamantes 

autora: Roberta Barros 

classificação: PG13

spoilers: Essa história acontece depois de Two To Go/Grave, episódio final da sexta temporada e faz menção aos acontecimentos de toda a temporada. No entanto, tudo o que acontece depois é mera especulação da autora. 

distribuição: Apenas mantenha esse disclaimer inalterado e também me mande o endereço de sua página por e-mail. 

feedback: Mande para willowoz@uol.com.br Críticas construtivas serão recebidas com atenção e poderão ajudar a melhorar o meu trabalho (é essa a idéia, não é?). Flames serão ignorados e depois devidamente entregues ao meu demônio do caos pessoal. 

disclaimer: Buffy, Angel e todos os personagens, acontecimentos e elementos que compõe o "buffyverse" pertencem a Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, UPN e todo o pessoal que você já sabe. Ou seja, a visão dos personagens aqui descrita pode não ser a mesma de seus criadores (e geralmente nunca é... *sigh*). 

resumo: Três meses depois de quase destruir o planeta, Willow permanece catatônica e Buffy é forçada a encarar a volta de um Spike um pouco diferente a Sunnydale. 

notas: Após a história (sabe a parte depois da palavra FIM? Lá mesmo)

::primeira parte:: 

Buffy e Dawn chegaram na Magic Box ao mesmo tempo em que a ambulância. Elas correram quando viram Giles sair da loja carregado por dois enfermeiros numa maca, com a aflita Anya torcendo as mãos ao seu lado. 

Vendo as garotas se aproximarem, Giles fez um sinal para que os enfermeiros parassem um pouco. 

_ Ei, você está bem? – Buffy perguntou suavemente para seu tutor e depois se dirigiu a Anya – Ele está bem, não está? 

_ Ele parece bem prá você? – Anya perguntou em tom de crítica, mas também parecia aliviada pelo Sentinela estar consciente. 

_ Eu poderia sair andando dignamente e na verdade eu estava, mas Anya não quis me ouvir. – Giles protestou. 

_ O enfermeiro gentil disse que você precisa ficar deitado e é assim que vai ser...  – ela fez uma pequena pausa - Ruppy. – completou baixinho. 

"Ruppy"?! Buffy levantou uma sobrancelha para Anya, mas não comentou nada, enquanto Dawn, tão aliviada por ver que ele estava vivo, nem pareceu perceber. 

_ Oh, Giles, você estava tão certo quando disse que só vem para a América para ser espancado – ela comentou emocionada, curvando-se para abraçá-lo. 

_ Eu estou bem, vocês três não se preocupem. – Giles tentou rir, mas acabou tossindo e Dawn viu um pouco de sangue nos lábios dele, que ele limpou rapidamente com as costas ma mão. A garota se afastou, olhando preocupada para a irmã mais velha. 

_ Eu vou com você – Buffy se preparou para subir no veículo. 

_ Não – Giles objetou – Fiquem aqui, você e Dawn. Logo Xander vai estar chegando com Willow. 

Os enfermeiros colocaram o inglês na ambulância e foram para a parte da frente do veículo. Anya subiu na parte de trás para ficar com Giles e então partiram. 

As duas irmãs ficaram na calçada até que o auto sumiu de vista. Só depois é que entraram na Magic Box. 

A loja estava semidestruída, o balcão completamente despedaçado. Estantes estavam viradas e todo o conteúdo triturado, além de livros desfolhados, espalhados pelo chão. Alguns deles em branco, depois de terem sido sugados por Willow. Quase todas as lâmpadas haviam explodido nos soquetes e as paredes estavam rachadas, com um grande buraco no fundo da loja, de onde se podia ver a sala onde havia sido o centro de treinamento de Buffy nos últimos tempos. Willow havia feito aquele buraco quando fora arremessada por Giles, logo depois de ter tentado matá-lo. 

_ Nossa, que bagunça. Willow fez um estrago e tanto por aqui... – olhou para  cima – Olha essa mancha de sangue no teto, você acha que... – Dawn franziu a testa e olhou para a irmã, imaginando se o sangue era de Giles. 

_ Acho. – Buffy seguiu o olhar da irmã e concordou imediatamente - É um milagre que ele esteja vivo. Pontos extras por estar consciente. 

_ Eu não entendo. Quer dizer, todos estamos sentindo pela Tara, mas como... como... – Dawn sentiu a garganta embargar. Grossas lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto. 

_ Eu sei, minha querida – Buffy sorriu tristemente, enxugando as lagrimas no rosto da irmã – Mas você tem que entender que não era ela. A Willow que conhecemos nunca seria capaz de fazer isso. 

_ Mas... mas será que n-nós...  – Dawn gaguejou, tentando lutar contra as lágrimas – nós a conhecemos de verdade? Ela parecia saber exatamente o que estava fazendo. Quando ela me imitou e disse que eu era uma chorona que só sabia reclamar e que isso passaria depois que sugasse... sugasse a minha energia. E... e eu falei de Tara e ela não ligou, como se não se importasse. 

_ Uma prova de que não era ela.  – Buffy tentou consolá-la – Willow deve estar sangrando por dentro por causa do que aconteceu à Tara. Além disso, sempre gostou muito de você, nunca faria nada para te machucar. Mas tudo já passou, vamos tentar não julgá-la, está bem? 

_ Tem certeza... Tem certeza que tudo acabou? – Dawn ainda a olhou, em dúvida. 

_ Claro, não foi o que Giles disse? - tentou manter a voz tranqüila e confortadora – Ele não disse que Xander estaria chegando num minuto trazendo a Willow? Enquanto isso, vamos tentar ajeitar um pouco as coisas por aqui. – Buffy também estava preocupada, mas precisava mostrar para a irmã que estava tudo acabado e que as coisas voltariam aos eixos. 

Pedindo para Dawn esperar um pouco, Buffy desceu até o depósito para pegar uma vassoura. Foi quando ela ouviu um ruído bem baixinho no fundo. 

Aproximou-se devagarzinho e descobriu a origem do barulho: 

_ Clement?  - ela o puxou pelas orelhas para fora de seu esconderijo - Humpf, como se não bastasse o Spike para vir roubar aqui, agora os amigos dele também? 

_ Caça-Vampiros? Já acabou tudo? Quero dizer, o mundo, já acabou? – ele saiu, olhando espantado para ela. 

_ O mundo não acabou. Mas pode acabar para você, se não me explicar o que minha irmã estava fazendo no esconderijo daquele warlock, enquanto você deveria estar tomando conta dela. – Buffy o olhou de modo ameaçador. 

_ Ela me obrigou!  - ele respondeu, em tom de desculpas - Eu disse que era perigoso, q-que Rack era perigoso, mas ela achava que podia ajudar a amiga de vocês. 

_ É, eu imagino.  – a Caçadora apertou os lábios - Dawn sabe ser convincente, quando ela quer. 

_ Num minuto, estou esperando por ela do lado de fora e a Caça-Vampiros passa por mim, sem me ver. No outro, abro a porta e só tem o feiticeiro pendurado no teto, sem Dawn, sem Caça-Vampiros. Corri prá cá pelo caminho que Spike ensinou e a bruxa estava fazendo ping-pong com um homem que eu nunca vi antes. Resolvi me esconder aqui. – Clement estava genuinamente confuso – A-aquela era sua amiga Willow, não era? Com todas aquelas veias no rosto, eu não reconheci. 

 _ Era sim. Era Willow. – Buffy confirmou. 

_ Então está tudo bem agora, não é? E Dawn? A-a menina está bem? – ele sorriu sem jeito. 

_ Está. – ela concordou – E você pode subir e ajudá-la a varrer a loja. 

_Claro, claro – ele respondeu, aliviado por ver que ela não tencionava matá-lo e, pegando a vassoura das mãos dela, subiu as escadas. 

Buffy ficou observando o estranho amigo de Spike, tentando imaginar como dois seres tão diferentes um do outro podiam ser amigos. Para ela, Clem parecia ser uma boa pessoa, para um demônio, é claro. 

Se perguntou se o vampiro iria ficar muito tempo fora da cidade, mas logo espantou o pensamento inconveniente para longe. Pegou outra vassoura para si mesma e também subiu a escada.


	2. Segunda Parte

::segunda parte:: 

Três meses mais tarde... 

_ Querida, cheguei! – Xander gritou da porta. 

Buffy apareceu na porta e os dois simularam um beijo de cinema, enquanto Dawn gargalhava à volta deles, dizendo que depois era sua vez. 

_ Apenas quando você tiver 18 anos. Eu não quero ir para a cadeia por sua causa. – Xander negou, em tom de brincadeira, o pedido da garota . 

_ E depois, quem disse que eu vou dividi-lo com você? – Buffy completou, rindo também, e fechou a porta. 

Do outro lado da rua, escondido atrás das árvores, alguém observava a cena. 

[...] 

Depois do jantar, enquanto Buffy conversava com a irmã e seu Sentinela durante a arrumação da cozinha, Xander subiu para ver Willow. Ficou ali um bom tempo, tentando fazê-la participar da conversa, mas só conseguiu compor um monólogo. Willow continuou com a mesma expressão vazia no olhar, como se não soubesse sequer onde estava. Xander detestava aquele olhar, o feria quase fisicamente ver sua melhor amiga daquele jeito. Então ele saiu e foi para o quarto de Buffy. Estava morando com as garotas desde que o mundo quase acabara... mais uma vez. 

Logo as duas irmãs subiram também. O dia havia sido extenuante em seu trabalho e logo a Caça-Vampiros estava imersa em sonhos, os cabelos louros e os castanhos se misturando no travesseiro. 

De alguma forma, Buffy acordou numa caverna. Não fazia a mínima idéia de como chegara até ali e sentiu medo, até que sua visão conseguiu se ajustar à intensa escuridão à sua volta. Começou a andar e viu desenhos nas paredes da caverna. Não faziam nenhum sentido para ela, mas pareciam inexplicavelmente familiares. Logo sua atenção foi desviada dos desenho para a presença de um homem muito machucado, largado no chão. Parecia estar morto mas, assim como os desenhos nas paredes, também era estranhamente familiar. 

Da posição em que estava, Buffy não conseguia ver o rosto do homem ferido e pensou em se aproximar, quem sabe ainda poderia ajudá-lo e ele não estivesse morto, afinal. Foi quando percebeu que havia mais alguém ali, além dois. Era um demônio muito alto, com faiscantes olhos verdes. Ele se aproximou do corpo e disse: 

_ Você resistiu às exigências do desafio. 

Buffy viu quando o homem desconhecido começou a se mover com dificuldade e colocou-se de joelhos: 

_ Pode ter certeza que sim.  – ela escutou a resposta, uma ponta de petulância, mas nenhum sinal de raiva, na voz rouca do rapaz - Me dê o que eu quero. Faça-me como eu era, para Buffy receber o que merece. 

A Caça-Vampiros sentiu seu coração contrair dentro do peito quando percebeu que era Spike quem estava ali. Pensando que o vampiro estava ali para tentar algum acordo com demônio, de forma a derrotá-la, enfureceu-se imediatamente. Logo lembrou-se porque tudo parecia conhecido; estivera ali antes, nas noites anteriores, sempre vendo Spike, ao que lhe parecia, tentar convencer o demônio a ajudá-lo a se vingar dela. Será que o maldito não era capaz de assimilar uma rejeição e deixá-la em paz? Será que Spike não ficara satisfeito com o que havia feito a ela antes de partir? 

Sem perceber, ou fazer caso da presença da Caçadora ali, o demônio respondeu: 

_ Muito bem... Nós lhe devolveremos... – colocou a mão sobre o peito do vampiro e completou – sua alma. 

Das mãos do demônio saiu uma luz muito brilhante, que envolveu o peito do vampiro. Spike começou a gritar em agonia, enquanto seus olhos também brilhavam com a mesma intensidade da luz que agora envolvia completamente seu corpo castigado pelas lutas que Buffy presenciara nas noites anteriores. 

Com o choque, Buffy acordou. Estava em seu quarto e a luz da manhã entrava pela janela. Levantou-se e comentou consigo mesma, bocejando. 

_ Sonho estúpido. Spike indo pedir sua alma de volta? Para um demônio? Que diabos ele iria fazer com uma alma, de qualquer forma? Ah... Buffy Summers, você precisa ver um médico... – revirou os olhos e abriu a porta de seu armário. 

Pelo menos isso parecia encerrar a série de sonhos estúpidos que estava tendo naquela semana. A coisa começara com Spike lutando com o cara das mãos de fogo. O segundo sonho prosseguira com o vampiro arrancando a cabeça de dois demônios chifrudos, enquanto que o da noite anterior era com ele sendo atacado por escaravelhos. O último era o mais imbecil de todos: Spike recebendo sua alma de volta. 

Aquilo era totalmente sem sentido, por quê ele iria querer sua alma de volta, só para começar? Buffy esperava que o maldito não voltasse nunca mais para Sunnydale. 

Sacudindo a cabeça, saiu do quarto e desceu para preparar o café da manhã. Na sala, Giles lia o jornal. 

[...] 

_ Willow, está acordada? Hey, olha quem está aqui! – Dawn tentou demonstrar alegria ao entrar no quarto da amiga, carregando Miss Kitty Fantastico com ela. Mas estava preocupada. 

A gata agora já não tinha mais nada de filhote e estava morando com Ginny, a vizinha de dormitório de Tara, desde que esta falecera. Mais precisamente, quando fora atingida acidentalmente por Warren, enquanto este tentava matar Buffy. 

A idéia de trazer a mascote para uma visita partira da própria Dawn, pois como o animal pertencera a Willow e Tara, talvez vê-la novamente despertassem lembranças boas na amiga. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. 

Willow apenas a olhou apaticamente e continuou deitada. Dawn sentou-se na beirada da cama, com o felino no colo. 

_ Oh, Miss Kitty Fantastico estava com tantas saudades suas... – a garota ainda tentou animá-la e acariciou a gata, que ronronou satisfeita – Olha, olha como ela está linda. Ela se arrumou toda para vir visitá-la – completou, referindo-se ao laço vermelho de cetim que amarrara no pescoço da gata. 

Willow olhou para o outro lado e começou a chorar silenciosamente. 

_ Não, Willow, não. Ah, eu pensei que isso iria te animar, por favor, não chore. – Dawn disse em tom de desculpas – Eu vou levar a gata embora, está bem? Desculpe, Willow, desculpe. – levantou-se da cama – Eu vou chamar o Xander, ok? 

Dawn saiu do quarto e encontrou Xander e a irmã ao lado da porta. 

_ E então? – Buffy perguntou imediatamente, se aproximando mais. 

_ Ela nem quis saber de Miss Kitty. E começou a chorar de novo. – Dawn respondeu, chateada. 

_ Eu sabia que era uma péssima idéia. – Xander criticou. 

_ E fazer o quê? Esperar que ela melhore sozinha e, enquanto isso não acontece,  ficar olhando-a definhar desse jeito sem fazer nada? Era uma idéia, não deu certo, paciência. Nós podemos tentar outra hora. Quem sabe com um cachorrinho? Willow gosta de cachorrinhos, não é? – Buffy perguntou, defendendo a irmã. 

_ Eu vou descer para alimentar a gata. – Dawn se dirigiu à escada. 

_ E eu vou entrar. – Xander disse, entrou e fechou a porta. 

_ E eu... eu vou treinar um pouco na Magic Box – Buffy disse para si mesma, já que não havia mais ninguém ali para escutar seus planos para a manhã de sábado. 

[...] 

_ Oi, Giles! – Buffy disse para seu Sentinela, que estava atrás do balcão da loja. 

_ Ah, bom dia de novo, Buffy – Giles a recebeu com um sorriso. 

_ Onde está a Anya? – Buffy olhou à volta na loja, à procura da amiga e sócia da loja de magia. 

_ Ela tirou o dia de folga e foi para a praia com sua amiga... – ele tentou lembrar-se – Halfrek, eu presumo que seja esse o nome da amiga de Anya. 

_ Ah... duas garotas-demônio da vingança juntas, descansando na praia. Acho que é por isso que eu adoro tanto esse lugar. – Buffy comentou em tom de ironia. 

_ Acredito que elas prefiram o termo "garotas-demônio da justiça" hoje em dia. – o inglês a corrigiu. 

_ Hum, certo. Nota para mim mesma: garotas-demônio da justiça em lugar de garotas-demônio da vingança. – ela colocou o indicador na têmpora, como se estivesse registrando aquilo na memória - Bem, eu acho que você não vai se importar se eu for treinar um pouco, não é? 

_ Claro que não, sabe que aquela sala é toda sua. Mas tem certeza que quer perder um dia lindo como esse, para ficar fechada treinando? – ele olhou por cima dos óculos para ela. Voltara a usá-los, afinal. Não conseguira se adaptar às lentes de contato. 

_ Eu poderia ficar fechada em casa o dia todo, mas o clima lá também não está dos melhores. – ela encolheu os ombros. 

_ Nenhuma melhora, então? – ele perguntou, preocupado. 

_ Nopes. Nenhuma. 

_ É preciso ter paciência, Buffy. – Giles aconselhou. 

_ E eu não sei? É tudo o que eu tenho tido no momento, paciência. – procurou alegrar a voz e alterou o rumo da conversa – Mas, hey, tudo pronto para a reabertura da loja? Depois de amanhã, certo? 

_ Tudo pronto – ele concordou – Anya tem sido incansável, o que chega a me amolar, de vez em quando. Eu praticamente tive que empurrá-la com um pedaço de pau, para que saísse hoje. 

Buffy riu um pouco, ante a imagem instantânea que se formou em sua cabeça, de seu Sentinela usando um cabo de vassoura para obrigar Anya a sair e ela tentando voltar para a caixa registradora. 

_ E depois, você fica até quando? - perguntou, ainda tentando manter o tom alegre. 

_ Volto para a Inglaterra no final do mês. - ele respondeu, sem conseguir disfarçar uma nota de tristeza em sua voz. 

_ Vou sentir saudades... – Buffy começou a sentir-se triste também. Já estava se acostumando a tê-lo a seu lado novamente, mas sempre soube que não seria para sempre. 

_ Sabe que pode ligar sempre que precisar. Agora você sabe disso, não sabe? – ele perscrutou atentamente os olhos de sua protegida, para se certificar que ela havia aprendido a lição. 

_ E eu vou ligar sempre, prometo. Mas vou ligar a cobrar. – ela o provocou. 

_ Nenhum problema quanto a isso. Eu acho que posso arcar com os custos, se for para uma causa justa. – ele respondeu e trocaram um olhar afetuoso. Eram como pai e filha, aqueles dois. 

_ Bom, eu vou lá para o fundo agora, está bem? 

_ Qualquer coisa que precisar, basta chamar. – Giles respondeu. 

_ Está bem... "Ruppy" – Buffy não se conteve e saiu rindo, mas não sem antes dar uma boa olhada na reação que causou nele. O rosto do Sentinela imediatamente adquiriu uma expressão envergonhada, mas não exatamente desgostosa, embora certamente soubesse do que ela estava falando. 

[...] 

Chegou a noite. Trancada em casa durante todo o sábado, praticamente sozinha porque Xander passara quase todo o tempo com Willow, Dawn já estava começando a se sentir entediada e resolveu sair para visitar seu amigo Clem. Claro que ela sabia que Buffy não gostava quando atravessava o cemitério sozinha, mesmo que fosse para ver seu novo amigo. Toda a conversa de lhe mostrar o mundo, aparentemente não incluía a permissão de andar por lugares reconhecidamente perigosos sem ninguém para acompanhá-la. 

Assim, não querendo que a irmã ficasse preocupada quando chegasse da Magic Box, Dawn deixou um bilhete dizendo que estaria na companhia de sua amiga Janice. 

A adolescente atravessou o cemitério a passos largos e entrou alegremente na cripta de Spike. Já há alguns meses a cripta era casa de Clement, já que o doce demônio não possuía televisão e ali tinha a oportunidade de assistir a todos seus programas favoritos de TV, desde que gravasse todos os capítulos de _Passions_ para o verdadeiro dono da "casa" enquanto ele ainda estivesse ausente. 

Curiosamente, Clement nunca tivera o instinto de matar seres humanos como tantos outros demônios. A maior parte dos demônios daquela pequena cidade, na verdade. Mas não Clem. Desde filhote, ele sempre fora diferente, mesmo de seus próprios irmãos da ninhada; muito gentil e preocupado com os sentimentos dos outros, além de apaixonado por TV e junk food. A companhia perfeita para uma jovem de dezesseis anos, portanto. 

_ Clem, hi. Eu vim para saber se nós vamos assistir TV juntos hoje ...  – a garota percebeu que não era Clem quem estava ali e sua voz perdeu a alegria – Ah, é você. 

_ Olá, pequena. Clem deve ter saído para um jogo de kitten poker. – Spike olhou para ela rapidamente, mas logo voltou a atenção para o que estava fazendo. 

_ Por quê você voltou? Depois do que você fez, como pôde voltar? – ela o acusou. 

O vampiro olhou para ela sem entender: 

_ Já lhe disse que tinha tido um dia ruim. O que mais eu posso lhe dizer? 

_ Não estou falando disso. Estou falando de você ter atacado a Buffy antes de ir embora. – ela o fuzilou com o olhar. 

_ Então... ela lhe contou. – sua expressão numa mistura de surpresa e pesar. 

_ Xander contou. E Buffy confirmou. – Dawn respondeu, a voz gelada. 

_ Ora, ora. E o que mais nancy-boy Xander contou a você? – ele perguntou, amargo. Buffy contara a Xander o que acontecera naquele maldito banheiro e sobre sua tentativa ridícula de trazê-la para si novamente. Fazia sentido, já que agora ela estava com o rapaz, para que esconder segredos dele? Por que não contar para toda a maldita família, logo de uma vez? 

_ Não importa o que ele contou. – Dawn olhou para ele, zangada. 

_ Não, eu acho que não. – Spike desviou o olhar – Mas as coisas são bem mais complicadas que isso, você deveria saber. 

_ Tentar violentar a minha irmã depois que ela te chutou? Onde isso é complicado, você poderia me explicar? – ela o olhava como se ele fosse um inseto. Um inseto que ela gostaria muito de esmagar com a sola do sapato. 

Spike viu o desprezo com que ela olhava para ele e sentiu uma urgência em fazê-la ouvir sua versão dos acontecimentos. 

_ Olhe, eu não queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido daquela forma. Eu nunca quis machucá-la... não do jeito que... – Spike tentou começar a responder, mas se interrompeu, num gesto de resignação, porque não queria ficar discutindo o assunto com a menina. Sim, ela parecia mais velha do que era de verdade, toda crescida agora. Mas para ele, Dawn nunca passaria de uma menininha – Saiba que isso pertence ao passado e não importa, porque eu nunca mais vou chegar perto dela, a não ser que ela venha até mim. – ele lhe assegurou. 

_ É. O que não vai acontecer. – ela concordou, ainda fria. 

_ Acho que não, porque eu não vou ficar muito tempo por aqui e não quero que você conte que eu voltei, está bem? – o vampiro pediu. 

_ E como se ela viesse correndo para você, assim que ficasse sabendo... – ele nunca ouvira aquele tom sarcástico na voz da garota quando ela se dirigira a ele em todas as conversas que tiveram no passado. Aquilo o feriu mais do que ele gostaria de admitir. 

_ Com uma arma na mão, é mais o que eu quis dizer. Mas você não vai contar, não é? – ele olhou fundo em seus olhos. 

Dawn pensou em responder que não iria prometer nada e que seria bom se Buffy soubesse, porque então ela poderia ir mesmo atrás dele trazendo uma estaca. O problema é que sabia que não queria que a irmã tivesse que encarar o ex novamente. Somente por causa disso é que acabou concordando, contrafeita: 

_ Ok. Mas só porque eu sei que isso não vai fazer nenhum bem a ela. Porque eu não devo nada a você. – ela cruzou os braços, do mesmo jeito de Buffy, quando ela sabia que precisava fazer algo com o que não concordava exatamente. 

_ Não, não deve mesmo. – ele assentiu e continuou a colocar as roupas na valise. 

Alguma coisa nele estava diferente, mas Dawn não conseguiria explicar o que era. Ele parecia distante, triste e sério, como se lamentasse mesmo o que havia feito, mas além disso havia algo mais e era exatamente isso que Dawn não conseguiria definir. A curiosidade de descobrir o que havia acontecido para promover aquela mudança fez com ela deixasse um pouco de lado a zanga e se aproximasse, encostando-se na parede ao seu lado: 

_ Como, Spike?

_ Como... - ele olhou, tentando adivinhar a que ela se referia.

_ Como você conseguiu... machucá-la? O chip deixou de funcionar? - Dawn continuou.

_ Só com ela, meu bem. Ela nunca te contou isso? - ele estranhou que a menina nunca houvesse perguntando aquilo à própria irmã.

_ Eu... eu nunca perguntei, não podia... - a jovem fez uma pequena pausa e despejou a questão que vinha martelando em sua cabeça durante os últimos meses - Como o chip parou de funcionar só com ela? 

_ Não sei. Ela nunca me disse e eu achei que ela havia voltado errada. Você sabe, dos mortos. - Spike tentou explicar seu engano.

_ Errada... dos mortos - Dawn disse pensativa, avaliando a situação.

_ É, mais ou menos como um demônio. Mas fique sabendo que eu estava errado, só não descobri isso a tempo. - ele assegurou.

_ Foi por isso que você a machucou? Porque pensou que ela era um demônio? - ela não conseguia conter o próprio espanto. Buffy, um demônio?!

_ Não. Por isso eu não fui embora quando devia. - Spike respondeu, num modo de encerrar o assunto. 

_ Então... você não vai ficar mesmo? – ela observou, já que ele estava juntando praticamente tudo o que havia no baú. 

_ O que há para mim aqui, pedacinho? Sua irmã nunca me amou e deve me odiar agora. O resto de vocês não vai me querer por perto. – o vampiro deu de ombros. 

_ É, eu acho que não...  – ela concordou vagamente – Mas depois que você foi embora, não havia mais ninguém para me chamar assim... – ela respondeu nostálgica, mas logo sua voz voltou à mesma gravidade de antes – E, além disso, as coisas ficaram muito intensas por aqui, sabe? 

_ É mesmo? O que aconteceu? – ele deixou a mala de lado para ouvir o que ela estava contando. 

_ Tara morreu... Bem, Warren tentou matar a Buffy, mas acabou matando a Tara. Willow ficou louca, embora, certo, Buffy diga que não era mais ela mesma, mas depois Willow matou Warren e quando tentou fazer o mesmo com Jonathan e Andrew, Buffy a impediu e então ela tentou acabar com o mundo. – Dawn recitou e depois revirou os olhos, como se não acreditasse muito no que a irmã dizia sobre Willow não ser responsável pelo que aconteceu. - Oh... e ela tentou matar o Giles também. E tentou me matar... ela tentou matar todo mundo, na verdade. 

_ A ruiva ficou louca e tentou acabar com o mundo? – ele franziu a testa,  aquilo parecia absurdo para ele. Willow sempre lhe parecera tão fora do tipo que tentava acabar com o mundo... ela era boa. Tinha uma alma, não tinha? 

_ É. – ela assentiu - Mas lembre-se, Buffy diz que não estava sendo ela mesma... Mas agora está tudo bem. Xander se mudou lá para casa, para poder ajudar a cuidar de Willow. 

_ Mudou-se, hein? – a voz do vampiro endureceu de ciúmes, lembrando-se da cena que presenciara na noite anterior: os dois se beijando, felizes. Ver aquilo imediatamente o fizera perceber que havia sido um erro voltar e por isso tomara um grande porre para tentar esquecer. O que não conseguiu, é claro, já que a primeira coisa que veio à sua lembrança quando acordou naquela manhã foi justamente Buffy grudada em Xander. Aquilo e a sensação de que sua cabeça explodiria a qualquer minuto, por causa da terrível ressaca, o perseguiram durante todo o dia. Então decidira ir embora novamente. Sunnydale nunca fora uma boa cidade para ele, para que insistir? 

Pelo tom de voz dele, Dawn logo percebeu que ele deveria estava imaginando e quase teve pena, mas chegou a pensar em não desfazer o mal-entendido, pois gostaria de saber que Spike estava sofrendo, mesmo que fosse pelo motivo errado. No entanto, mudou logo de idéia e acabou contando como a coisa toda acontecera: 

_ Não desse jeito que você está pensando, se quer saber. Ele e Anya acabaram oficialmente e como ela havia entregado o apartamento dela por causa do casamento, ele resolveu passar uns tempos lá em casa. Assim ela pode ficar no dele até achar um lugar melhor e não ter mais que continuar morando com a Hallie. E... além disso, ele ajuda a cuidar da Willow. 

Halfrek fixando residência em Sunnydale? Aquilo o deixou ainda mais surpreso, porque pelo que conhecia da garota-demônio, ela possuía o hábito de deixar a cena depois do serviço pronto, como presenciara há muito tempo atrás. Claro que, naquela época, ele não era um vampiro ainda e também não sabia que Halfrek era um ser das trevas. Para ele, ela era Cecily. Sua doce e bela Cecily, que partira seu coração de poeta e acabara colocando-o, mesmo sem querer, no caminho de Drusilla. 

_ Certo.  – ele respondeu, contraindo os cantos da boca ligeiramente, imerso em seus pensamentos – Então... Tara. Era uma boa moça, sempre me tratou decentemente. Uma pena. 

_ É sim. Eu sinto muita falta dela. Todos sentem, na verdade. E toda vez que alguém toca no nome dela perto de Willow, ela chora. 

_ Sinto muito pela ruiva também. Mas sua irmã... Buffy está bem, não está? – ele não queria perguntar, mas precisava saber. 

_ Está ótima. Largou o emprego no DoubleMeat e agora está ensinando defesa pessoal numa academia. Na verdade... ela foi mandada embora de lá, mas acaba dando tudo na mesma... 

_ Aquele lugar sempre esteve abaixo da mulher que ela é, bom que ela tenha percebido isso. Finalmente. – ele pegou a valise e se preparou para sair – Bem, eu tenho que ir embora. 

_ Você não poderia ficar um pouco?  - ela pediu – Eu disse que ia ao cinema com Janice e não posso voltar para casa tão cedo ou vão desconfiar. Você poderia me contar por onde esteve... 

_ Não acho que seja assunto para uma menininha como você. - ele olhou para ela atentamente. Tão parecida com Buffy. Tão malditamente parecida com Buffy... 

_ Ah, qual é, Spike. Eu já tenho dezesseis anos agora! – ela protestou, bem-humorada. 

_ Está bem, mas se tiver pesadelos depois... –  Spike a provocou de brincadeira. 

Ela o olhou entre incrédula e divertida: 

_ Pesadelos? Eu podia chutar o seu traseiro numa luta, se quisesse. Buffy esteve me ensinando. 

_ Eu não tenho dúvidas que sim, porque você se parece mesmo muito com ela. Isso me lembra a primeira vez que a vi, você se lembra?  - ele riu da recordação - Angel estava tentando reviver Acathla e eu tive que ajudar sua irmã, porque, você sabe... Drusilla. Fiquei na sala com sua mãe, enquanto Buffy conversava ao telefone e você ficou sentada na escada, me olhando com enormes olhos assustados. 

_ Oh, eu me lembro sim! Foi quando Buffy contou que era uma Caça-Vampiros, embora, claro que eu já desconfiava... – os olhos dela brilharam – Depois, você saiu e eu saí atrás. Eu disse que se você deixasse Angel machucar a minha irmã, eu iria atrás de você e chutaria o seu traseiro. Então você me disse que isso não era palavra para andar na boca de um pedacinho de gente como eu. 

_ Isso mesmo. Depois você deu um chute na minha canela e saiu correndo – ele concordou ainda rindo, e logo Dawn o acompanhou. 

_ Você foi corajosa.  – ele continuou com a lembrança – Sempre teve muito de sua irmã dentro de si. Mas sua mãe também era uma senhora muito corajosa. – ele comentou e havia sinceridade e admiração genuínas em sua voz. Joyce era umas das únicas pessoas que o trataram como um ser humano no passado, mesmo que ele não fosse um. Outra pessoa que sempre o tratara assim era Tara. E ficara sabendo naquela noite que Tara também estava morta. 

_ Mas você sabe que nada disso aconteceu de verdade, não é? Quer dizer, que eu não havia sido criada ainda e que Buffy era a única filha de mamãe. – com a lembrança da mãe e do quanto ainda sentia falta dela, a voz de Dawn tremeu um pouco. 

_ Gosto de pensar que aconteceu, pequena.  – ele acariciou os cabelos dela gentilmente - Gosto de pensar que uma menina que não daria nem um jantar completo me desafiou. Isso dá uma perspectiva diferente. 

_ Oh e tem mais.  – ela sorriu timidamente para ele - Eu guardei seu casaco escondido da Buffy... sempre soube que você voltaria um dia!


	3. Terceira Parte

::terceira parte:: 

_ Amy... Amy... – uma voz muito doce começou a chamá-la. 

Amy olhou para os lados, assustada. Estava sozinha no apartamento do pai assistindo TV e comendo biscoitos na sala. Por isso, de onde estaria vindo aquela voz? Foi quando ela percebeu: estava vindo de dentro de sua cabeça. 

_ O quê? Quem é você e o que quer? – ela disse, assustada. 

_ Amy... minha querida filha. – a voz continuou a chamá-la docemente. 

_ Mãe? O que você quer? Eu já disse que eu não vou tirá-la do maldito troféu. – Amy revirou os olhos. 

_ Não, não Catherine. Não sou Catherine. Sou sua mãe, mãe de seus poderes. E você vai me ajudar. 

_ Saia de dentro de minha cabeça. Eu ordeno... – Amy elevou o tom de voz. 

_ Não, você não ordena nada.  – a voz sibilou, zangada – Eu a comando e você vai fazer o que eu estou dizendo. Eu estou sofrendo, Amy. Willow prometeu me libertar, mas falhou. 

_ Willow, não é? Eu não tenho nada mais com aquela traidora. Ela me chutou para fora de sua vida, como se eu não fosse nada. – Amy disse, ressentida. 

_ Willow é fraca, nunca esteve a altura de meu amor por ela. Mas você está e por isso vai ajudar a me libertar e depois me ajudará a governar esse mundo. – a voz feminina a adulou. 

_ Hum... interessante. O que eu devo fazer? – a jovem disse, a voz assumindo um tom maldoso. 

_ Você precisa encontrar uma fonte de energia e depois eu a trarei até mim. 

_ Isso vai demorar, sabe? Eu vou precisar fazer tudo sozinha, porque Rack está morto. – Amy objetou. 

_ Não, não precisa. Há outro jeito. Willow sabia o que deveria fazer, mas a Caça-Vampiros a impediu. 

_ Farei tudo o que desejar, minha senhora. – Amy sorriu, maldosa. 

_ Lilith, minha doce filha. Me chame de Lilith... 

[...] 

Buffy chegou em casa e notou que estava tudo silencioso. Foi até a cozinha beber um copo d'água e encontrou o bilhete de Dawn preso à geladeira. "Fui ao cinema com Janice. Não volto tarde". 

_ Hum. Janice, hein? Aposto que ela foi ao cemitério ver televisão com o Clem de novo... – Buffy comentou consigo mesma, apagou a luz e foi para a sala. 

_ Buffy? – Xander chamou do andar superior e começou a descer a escada. 

_ Ah. Oi, Xander, não sabia que você estava em casa. – ela respondeu, ainda com o bilhete na mão. 

_ Eu não cheguei a sair. Dawn foi ao cinema com a Janice. 

_ É o que diz no papel.  – Buffy respondeu com a voz neutra - Como ela está? – fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção ao andar de cima. 

_ Willow? Está bem, você sabe, ela não fala muito. Na verdade, ela continua sem falar nada. Mas, pelo menos, não está mais chorando. – Xander tentou parecer otimista, mas a expressão preocupada traiu seus verdadeiros pensamentos. 

_ Tenho tanto medo que Willow fique assim para sempre. – Buffy respondeu, a voz muito triste. 

_ Eu também. Mas ela vai melhorar, nós não podemos tentar apressar nada. 

_ Sheila apareceu na Magic Box essa tarde.  – Buffy contou ao amigo – Então, eu pensei: devemos ficar escondendo isso da mãe dela por muito tempo? 

_ Mas a amiga de Giles em Londres continua mandando os cartões postais para ela como se fosse Willow, não é mesmo? – ele perguntou. 

_ Continua.  – ela assentiu – Quer dizer, eu acho que continua, mas quanto tempo ainda para que comece a desconfiar que há alguma coisa errada? 

_ Eu acho que a coisa toda leva tempo. – ele a olhou e parecia cansado, muito cansado – E eu não sei, Buffy. Sinceramente eu não sei se é pior quando ela está chorando como se só fosse parar quando não sobrar mais nada dentro dela ou quando ela está silenciosa olhando para a parede, como se só estivesse esperando a morte. 

_ Às vezes eu tenho essa mesma dúvida, mas Giles disse que nós devemos ter paciência, que ela está se recuperando. Você deu o remédio a ela, não é? A poção que as bruxas inglesas mandaram? 

_ Todas as vezes. Aquilo deve ser muito amargo, mas ela toma sem esboçar nenhuma reação. E eu não gosto da idéia de ter que alimentá-la como se fosse um bebê. 

_ Quer que eu dê o jantar a ela desta vez? Você precisa sair um pouco de casa, ficar preso aqui todo o tempo quando não está no trabalho e isso não está fazendo bem para você. Hey, tenho uma idéia, por quê não vai buscar Dawn lá na cripta? Ela deve estar lá, vendo TV com o Clem. – ela propôs. 

_ Mas eu pensei que ela tivesse saído com a amiga, a Janice. – Xander estranhou. 

_ Não. – ela balançou a cabeça - Eu conheço muito bem a minha irmã. Ela nunca deixa bilhete quando sai e só deixou esse porque não quis que eu fosse atrás dela. Ela sabe que eu detesto quando vai sozinha ao cemitério. 

_ Você acha que é uma boa idéia deixá-la ficar saindo com esse cara? 

_ Clem? Clem é inofensivo e parece gostar da Dawn. Ela ainda sente falta do Spike, eram amigos, e como ele não está mais por perto, ela passa o tempo com o Clem. - Buffy deu de ombros. 

_ E você? – ele olhou para ela, preocupado. 

_ Eu? O que tem? Eu já lhe disse que acho o Clem inofensivo.  – Buffy respondeu, sem entender o que ele estava querendo dizer. 

_ Não. Eu perguntei se você também sente a falta dele, de Spike. 

_ Eu pareço sentir falta dele? – ela respondeu, sentindo que iria acabar explodindo. Por quê Xander ficava voltando e voltando ao mesmo assunto? – Como eu poderia sentir falta dele? 

_ Tem razão. Só estava checando... Bem, eu estou indo. – Xander concordou e saiu pela porta da cozinha para a noite. 

[...] 

Logo Dawn e Spike estavam conversando como se não tivessem se afastado no ano anterior, sentados no chão da cripta. 

_ Você estava *onde*? - ela o olhou incrédula. 

_ África, pequena. Tinha assuntos para tratar lá.  – ele resumiu, resolvendo omitir o que fora fazer tão longe – E depois, Londres. 

_ Oh, meu Deus! Isso parece tão legal! Eu nunca saí de Sunnydale... 

_ Mas um dia vai sair. Essa cidade é muito pequena para a garota que você está se tornando. 

_ E eu vou querer ir para Londres, quando sair daqui. O que você fez por lá? 

_ Não muita coisa. Assisti a algumas corridas de cachorro... Mas teve essa noite em que eu tive que roubar um camarada bêbado... precisava do dinheiro, você sabe. Muito frio para viajar no compartimento de carga do avião... – Spike disse, de forma vaga. 

_ Você voltou de avião, numa poltrona normal? Mas e o sol? Como consegui escapar do sol? – ela estava espantada. 

_ Eu... eu me escondi no banheiro – ele respondeu rapidamente. 

_ Você comprou uma passagem para viajar no banheiro? Que besteira. – ela levantou uma sobrancelha. 

_ Vamos colocar as coisas da seguinte forma: não servem bebidas no compartimento de carga, meu bem. 

_ E foi só o que você fez lá?  - ela contraiu os lábios - Agora não parece mais tão legal assim. 

_ Só o que seus ouvidos adolescentes podem escutar. 

_ Ah, qual é, Spike. Eu sei que você está louco para contar vantagem... – ela ainda tentou provocá-lo. 

_Bem, teve também esse demônio com as mãos de fogo, que me fritaria, se pudesse. Me deu uma bela volta, o sujeito. E é só o que eu vou dizer.  – ele se levantou do chão e estendeu a mão para ela levantar também - Agora já está na hora de você ir embora, eu lhe dou uma carona. 

De repente, ouviram um barulho do lado de fora. Dawn levantou-se e chamou alegremente: 

_ Clem! Clem, venha ver quem está aqui. 

_ Dawnster, Buffy quer que você volte para casa agora. Você sabe que ela não gosta que você fique perambulando...  – Xander se interrompeu, percebendo que havia alguma coisa errada – Espera aí, se você achou que era o Clem quem estava chegando, quem está aí com você? 

_ N-ninguém. Ninguém, Xander, vamos embora. – Dawn correu e pegou no braço do amigo, tentando virá-lo para a direção da saída da cripta. 

Mesmo com o esforço de Dawn em desviar sua atenção, Xander viu quem estava ali com ela. Viu e não ficou contente: 

_ Por quê será que eu tinha certeza que você daria um jeito de trazer sua carcaça de volta para cá? – ele comentou, sarcástico. 

_ Não, Xander, ele já estava indo embora. – a garota respondeu pelo vampiro – Estava indo embora, não é, Spike? – ela se voltou para ele, suplicando. 

_ Na verdade, acho que não faria mal ter uma conversinha com um velho amigo antes de partir. – Spike sorriu sarcasticamente. Tinha várias palavras para definir Xander, mas amigo não era exatamente uma delas. 

_ Dawn, espere lá fora – Xander disse sério. 

_ Vamos embora, Xander. Por favor? – ela pediu, ainda segurando seu braço. 

_ Espere lá fora, pequena. Não vai demorar. – o vampiro disse suavemente, mas manteve o olhar sobre Xander. 

Depois que a garota, ainda muito assustada, concordou em deixá-los, Spike acendeu calmamente um cigarro. 

_ Então, conseguiu dar um jeito de ficar mais perto de Buffy, hein?  - o vampiro comentou com a voz gelada, após uma tragada - Mudou-se para a casa dela, não é? Imagino que seja porque sabia que depois de ter um homem de verdade, sua namorada não iria querer mais saber... 

Spike não chegou a terminar o que estava dizendo porque, enfurecido, Xander tentou acertá-lo com um soco. O vampiro foi mais rápido, no entanto. Agarrou o punho do rapaz no ar e começou a apertá-lo, implacável, enquanto examinava atentamente a reação surpresa do adversário por não vê-lo gritando por causa do chip em sua cabeça. 

_ Ah... eu esqueci de dizer. Os dias de pobre e desprotegido Spike são passado agora. O chip? O chip já não funciona mais. – respondeu a pergunta que estava nos olhos de Xander. 

_ Então... então é isso? Veio terminar seu servicinho sujo? Voltou para matá-la. 

O vampiro olhou para ele sem conseguir acreditar no que estava ouvindo e acabou empurrando-o para longe. 

_ É isso o que vocês pensam? A garotinha ali fora achar isso, eu até entendo, porque ninguém contou a ela o que a irmã dela fez comigo. Muito bom para transar, melhor ainda para espancar, era o que Buffy achava. Eu poderia tê-la matado pelo menos meia dúzia de vezes antes, se eu quisesse. Há muito tempo o chip não funcionava com ela. 

_ Cala a boca, Spike. Como se você não gostasse de ser o saco de pancadas dela. Oh, toda a atenção especial. – sua voz era puro sarcasmo.

_ Que você daria um braço para conseguir... não daria? Mas se ela fizesse com você com a mesma intensidade que fazia comigo, você provavelmente pararia numa maldita cadeira de rodas – ele sorriu maldosamente, soltou o cigarro no chão e esmagou com a sola do sapato. 

Furioso pelo jeito que Spike estava falando de Buffy, Xander o atacou novamente. Era até irônico que o vampiro houvesse acalentado a chegada daquele acontecimento por tanto tempo, quando o chip ainda estava funcionando em sua cabeça e mandando choques elétricos dolorosos em seu cérebro todas as vezes que tentava machucar algum humano, que agora que a oportunidade realmente chegara, Spike não sentia tanto prazer em surrar o garoto como imaginara que sentiria. 

Ele sabia bem que o que acabara de dizer eram apenas palavras vazias, apenas bravatas idiotas provocadas por seu ciúme. Não se sentia assim e não se orgulhava por ter tido aquele relacionamento violento e sujo com Buffy. No fundo, sempre desejara que algum dia ela pudesse se orgulhar dele, reconhecesse seu amor e o amasse de volta. Acabara fazendo muitas besteiras pelo caminho, ela nunca considerara a possibilidade de amar um ser sem alma e isso nunca chegara a acontecer. Agora ela amava aquele perdedor à sua frente e o melhor que ele poderia fazer era simplesmente ir embora. Sabia que Buffy não gostaria de vê-lo chegar machucado em casa, isso levaria a perguntas. Seria melhor para si mesmo e melhor para ela, se simplesmente deixasse a cidade, sem ela saber que sequer chegara a voltar. 

Por isso, continuou apenas desviando dos golpes furiosos de Xander, esperando que este se cansasse logo e fosse embora. 

_ Olha, garoto, vá embora, está bem? Já passa da hora em que a menina deveria estar em casa... E, a propósito, como está Anya? – Spike perguntou, rindo suavemente, sem resistir à uma última alfinetada e acenou com a cabeça em despedida – Se a vir, mande minhas lembranças. 

Xander, por outro lado, nunca atravessava o cemitério desprotegido. Mais irritado ainda pela última insinuação sobre sua capacidade de satisfazer uma garota, sacou da estaca e partiu mais uma vez para cima de Spike. 

Spike não esperava por aquilo e, dessa vez, o rapaz levou a melhor sobre ele, enfiando a estaca em seu coração. 

_ Uma coisa que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo. – Xander comentou, ofegante. 

Porém, em lugar de se transformar em cinzas como acontece quando um vampiro é estaqueado, Spike olhou para ele como se não entendesse o que estava acontecendo e o sangue começou a escorrer de sua boca. Os dois trocaram um olhar assustado e não demorou muito até que ele caísse no chão, inconsciente.

Xander olhou atônito para a estaca ensangüentada em sua mão.


	4. Quarta Parte

::quarta parte:: 

Algum tempo após receber o telefonema assustado da irmã, Buffy chegou com Giles no hospital. Enquanto seu ex-Sentinela se dirigiu para a recepção, para conseguir notícias sobre o estado de Spike, Dawn viu a irmã e se aproximou imediatamente:

_ Spike tentou matar Xander? Spike está em Sunnydale?! – Buffy já foi logo perguntando, assustada. 

_ Não, Buffy, presta atenção. Spike estava na cripta quando eu cheguei. Nós conversamos, ele me fez prometer que eu não contaria nada... – Dawn tentava explicar, muito nervosa. 

_ Oh, então você ia esconder de mim? – Buffy a interrompeu, ofendida porque a irmã ia guardar um segredo dela. 

_ Não! Ou melhor, ia... mas isso não é importante.  – a menina fez um gesto de impaciência - Vai querer ouvir ou não? 

_ Continue. Eu estou ouvindo. – Buffy cruzou os braços. 

_ Spike e Xander lutaram, Xander enfiou uma estaca nele e ele começou a sangrar, mas não morreu. 

_ E então vocês trouxeram um vampiro para o hospital. Vocês trouxeram um *vampiro* para o hospital?! – Buffy não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Spike de volta, sua irmã escondendo coisas dela de novo, Xander tentando matar Spike. 

_ Spike não é mais um vampiro, Buffy, será que você não entendeu ainda? eu senti o pulso dele, sabe, depois do Xander ter ido todo psycho para cima dele. Estava muito fraco, mas ainda estava... pulsando. - a jovem concluiu. 

_ Hu?! – o rosto de Buffy expressava toda sua incredulidade com o que acabara de ouvir a irmã dizer e olhou à volta - Onde está Xander? Ele está bem? 

_ Você não acha que está perguntando o estado da pessoa errada? - Dawn disse sarcástica e levantou uma sobrancelha para a irmã.

Ao ver Xander vindo da direção do lavatório, com a camisa molhada, mas ainda com manchas de sangue, Buffy decidiu ignorar o comportamento hostil da irmã. Dawn revirou os olhos e se afastou, indo sentar-se.

_ Hey. Você está bem? - disse preocupada, assim que ele chegou mais perto.

_ Você sabe que ele está de volta, não sabe? - Xander ignorou a pergunta dela.

_ Eu sei. Dawn acabou de me contar. O que diabos aconteceu, Xander? - Buffy não sabia mais no que acreditar.

_ Nós tivemos uma conversa, eu tentei estaqueá-lo, mas, fora dos planos, ele não virou pó. - ele explicou com uma nota de amargura em sua voz e continuou - Por quê você nunca contou que o chip dele parou de funcionar, Buffy?

_ Eu... eu não sei, Xander. - ela suspirou - Foi um ano difícil, achei que vocês iriam fazer perguntas que eu não ia saber responder, já que o chip só não funcionava mais em mim. Mas Tara me disse que não havia nada de errado.

_ E é por isso que você começou a dormir com ele? Por quê ele podia te machucar? - o rapaz insistiu.

_ Xander, eu já lhe disse uma vez, eu não vou conversar sobre minha vida sexual e nem sobre o fato de eu ter ido para a cama com um morto. Especialmente não com você! - ela alteou a voz e uma enfermeira que estava passando olhou curiosa para os dois.

Xander riu desconfortável:

_ Ela está falando metaforicamente, é claro - pegou no braço de Buffy e saiu andando com ela para continuar, sério novamente - Eu não quero saber do que você andou fazendo com ele, Buffy, de verdade. Mas o chip não parou de funcionar só com você. Durante nossa conversinha, ele deixou isso bem claro.

_ Você acha... você acha que ele mentiu para mim? - Buffy perguntou espantada. Nunca passara por sua cabeça que ele pudesse ferir outros. Mas se pudesse, será que o vampiro contaria justamente para ela? como fora ingênua...

_ Você acha que ele não mentiu? - ele devolveu a pergunta, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

_ Eu não sei... eu acho... - ela não conseguia esconder sua confusão - Será que ele contou alguma coisa para Dawn? - Buffy afastou-se de Xander e foi sentar-se próxima à irmã:

_ Spike... o que Spike contou para você?

_ *Agora* você quer saber dele? - Dawn comentou irônica.

_ Dawn... - Buffy insistiu.

_ Que seja - a menina contraiu os cantos da boca, em reprovação - Ele não me contou nada, a não ser que estava indo embora. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa na viagem que ele fez para a África... – Dawn tentou explicar. 

_ África, você diz?  - era Giles que havia se aproximado sem que as duas irmãs percebessem e ouvira o final da conversa. 

_ É, ou Londres. Ele esteve em Londres também... mas ele não me contou o que foi fazer lá – Dawn assentiu.

_ O que o médico disse, Giles? – Buffy perguntou quando percebeu que ele estava de volta. 

_ A operação acabou, ele está fora de perigo. Na verdade, Spike deveria ter morrido imediatamente por causa do ferimento, mas os médicos estão confusos com a rapidez com que ele está se recuperando. 

_ É claro, porque ele é um vam-pi-ro. Xander não deve ter acertado o coração. – Buffy comentou em tom de ironia, pois não estava convencida. 

_ Isso não está totalmente correto, Buffy. O médico também disse que suas funções vitais estão estabilizadas. 

_ Vampiros não possuem sinais vitais, Buffy! Não é mesmo? – Dawn olhou de um para o outro, em expectativa. 

_ Não, não possuem.  – Giles concordou gravemente e logo se lembrou de algo – Existe, sim, um ritual que faz com um vampiro fique invulnerável contra estacas. Isso acontece com a retirada de seu coração de uma forma especial, mas depois de um curto período o vampiro simplesmente se desvanece no ar. Não parece ser o caso aqui. 

_ Mas se fosse tão simples assim... se só bastasse uma rápida visita à África e conversar com a pessoa, quer dizer, demônio certo ou o que quer que seja, qualquer vampiro poderia tentar voltar a ser humano! – ela objetou prontamente. 

_ Sim, talvez fosse. O problema é que os vampiros consideram a si próprios como uma evolução da raça humana. Para eles, voltar a ser humano de novo, com todas as limitações que a raça humana possui; mortalidade, consciência, seria uma involução semelhante à de você resolver algum dia fazer o caminho oposto de volta às árvores. Você conhece algum vampiro que faria essa escolha conscientemente, Buffy? 

_ Entendo. Faz sentido. – ela concordou, mas estava mais confusa ainda. Se Spike realmente resolvera que ser vampiro não era mais o que queria, o que poderia ter ocasionado essa mudança, essa involução, como Giles explicara? 

_ Giles, leve a Dawn para casa, por favor. Eu vou ficar aqui para tentar descobrir o que está acontecendo. 

_ Eu sabia que não ia durar muito a sua conversa de querer "me mostrar o mundo:" e não tentar mais me proteger... – Dawn ainda tentou chantageá-la. 

_ Minha querida, faça isso por mim. Por favor, sim?  - Buffy olhou para ela e pediu - Willow está em casa com Anya, mas eu confio muito mais em você para cuidar dela. E depois, Xander deve estar muito confuso com o que aconteceu, seja gentil com ele. Eu fico aqui e prometo que apareço com novidades, assim que eu conseguir alguma. 

_ Eu não acredito. Ser gentil com o Xander? Buffy, ele tentou matar o Spike, como você pode pensar que... - a expressão da garota era de pura incredulidade.

_ Ele não sabia, Dawn. - Buffy suspirou.

_ Não sabia o quê? Não sabia que o Spike era humano agora, então tudo bem matá-lo? - Dawn olhava para a irmã mais velha como se pensasse que ela tivesse subitamente enlouquecido.

Buffy não sabia o que dizer. Sim, era por isso. Ao mesmo tempo, não era isso, ela não queria que Spike morresse.

_ Olha... - começou, mas logo se interrompeu, olhando para Giles, que parecia estar sentindo-se desconfortável com a discussão das duas - Giles, será que você podia... Eu juro que não vai demorar.

_ Oh, por Deus, Buffy, claro, claro - ele se mostrou muito aliviado por poder ir embora - Eu espero no carro. - afastou-se e Xander o seguiu.

_ Obrigada - ela sorriu para ele e se virou para a irmã, tentando segurar suas mãos, mas Dawn as retirou e olhou para o outro lado. - Dawn... Dawn, você pensa que eu sou uma assassina? - armou-se de toda a paciência possível.

_ O que? É claro que não! - voltou a encará-la, surpresa. Definitivamente Dawn agora achava que a irmã estava louca. Aquilo não havia sequer passado por sua cabeça. 

_ Mas eu mato vampiros como o Spike todas as noites...

_ Mas não *como* o Spike! Você estaria fazendo um escândalo agora, se fosse o Angel. - Dawn provocou a irmã.

_ Isso não é justo e você sabe. - Buffy apertou os lábios.

_ Por quê não é justo? Porque ele tem uma alma e Spike não? Pois eu aposto que ele tem uma agora também. - a menina levantou a sobrancelha.

_ Não. Não é justo porque nós não estamos falando de Angel e sim de Spike. - Buffy balançou a cabeça.

_ Oh... isso é tão por causa da alma. Só você não admite!

_ Você sabe que quando Xander tentou estaquear o Spike, ele só fez isso para me... - corrigiu-se rapidamente - nos proteger.

_ Não é por isso. Ele fez porque ele odeia o Spike. Ponto final. - a menina teimou.

_ Não é assim tão simples, meu bem...

_ Na verdade, é sim. Como você pode gostar dele se ele não tem uma alma, não é? Como você pode gostar de mim, se nem tem certeza se eu tenho uma... - Dawn olhou para a irmã mais velha, magoada.

_ Oh, eu amo você, querida. E é claro que você tem uma alma. - Buffy respondeu surpresa pelo que acabara de ouvir irmã. É claro que Dawn tinha uma alma. E se não tivesse, que diferença poderia fazer? 

_ Você não sabe se eu tenho uma alma, os monges não podiam fazer uma prá mim e você sabe. Porque então faz tanta diferença se o Spike tem ou não tem?

_ Porque ele é um vampiro, Dawn! Um vampiro e ele é mau! - Buffy respondeu exasperada. Sabia que Spike havia sido um bom amigo para a irmã no passado, mas estava na hora da menina tirar as lentes cor-de-rosa e olhar para Spike pelo que ele era. No entanto, esse era um conselho fácil de dizer e difícil de seguir mesmo para ela própria.

Dawn levantou-se:

_ Não, ele não é não! - afastou-se da irmã.

_ Dawn, por favor, se acalme... - Buffy tentou acalmá-la e levantou-se também.

Dawn ignorou a irmã e seguiu para a saída do prédio. 

_ Eu ligo assim que souber de alguma coisa. Está bem? - Buffy ainda andou um pouco ao lado da irmã, mas ela virou para o lado como uma forma de mostrar que não queria mais conversar. Buffy resolveu desistir. Esperou que ela deixasse o hospital e voltou a se sentar. Foi então que a lembrança dos estranhos sonhos que tivera por toda a semana voltou à sua mente. E já não pareciam mais tão idiotas, afinal. 

[...] 

_ Amy... – Lilith chamou dentro da cabeça da jovem. 

_ Sim? – Amy acordou imediatamente e sentou-se na cama. 

_ Está na hora, Amy. Está na hora de me libertar. E eu prometo que você, minha filha,  terá um lugar muito especial na nova ordem que eu vou estabelecer. – o demônio sussurrou sedutora. 

_ Mas eu ainda não tive tempo de acumular nenhum poder... – a garota tentou objetar. 

_ Não importa, faça o que eu estou mandando.  – Lilith respondeu, impaciente – A Caçadora não está protegendo a Chave agora. É o momento certo. 

_ Chave? Que chave? – Amy estava confusa. 

_ A Chave. A Chave que a Caçadora recebeu a missão de proteger. – Lilith respondeu projetando a imagem de Dawn na cabeça da jovem. 

_ Oh... – ela entendeu logo – a irmã mais nova de Buffy... sempre desconfiei que havia alguma coisa com aquela menina... Mas... mas a Willow, ela pode tentar me impedir... – o temor se insinuou na voz de Amy. Ela já não parecia mais tão convencida como antes. 

_ Willow está tão envolvida em sua própria auto-piedade, que não vai impedir nada. Traga a Chave para mim. - ordenou. 

[...] 

Spike acordou na cama do hospital e olhou surpreso para os lados, mas logo se lembrou do que acontecera e onde devia estar. Foi quando viu Buffy ressonando, sentada numa cadeira ao seu lado. Com dificuldade e ainda sentindo muita dor, ele se ergueu um pouco e aproximou a mão para tocar o rosto da ex-namorada com a intenção de acordá-la. Foi quando ela de repente abriu os olhos, segurou sua mão no meio do caminho e olhou furiosa para ele. 

_ Se tocar em mim, eu juro que o mato. – disse com a voz sibilando de raiva, enquanto examinava os dedos dele procurando alguma coisa; a evidência que Dawn estivera errada e Spike voltara exatamente como antes: uma maldita coisa sem alma. 

Spike primeiro a olhou confuso, mas logo percebeu o que ele estava procurando: 

_ Nenhuma Gema de Amarra, meu bem. Peaches ainda deve tê-la com ele. 

_ Não. Angel a destruiu. Para que vampiros idiotas não passassem a ter idéias... – ela balançou a cabeça em negativa e soltou a mão dele abruptamente. 

_ Muito nobre da parte dele – Spike comentou, um leve tom de ironia em sua voz. 

_ O que você está querendo fazer? Quer me deixar brava, é isso? – ela se levantou, furiosa. – Mal acordou e já está conseguindo isso. 

_ Você não faz idéia do quanto fica linda, assim brava... – ele sorriu, levemente malicioso. 

_ Corta essa. Eu só estou aqui para saber que diabos está acontecendo. – ela respondeu, tentando controlar a irritação em sua voz. 

_ Me desculpe, mas é verdade... e eu estou com sede – ele procurou dissimular a saudade que sentira e a felicidade por encontrá-la ali, esperando ele acordar. Mesmo que ela estivesse tratando-o como lixo, como fizera tantas vezes antes. 

_ E você estava querendo beber de mim? Estava tentando beber de mim? – ela não conseguia acreditar o quão baixo ele podia chegar. 

_ Não...  – ele hesitou, desconfortável - eu não bebo mais sangue. Já faz algum tempo que eu não bebo mais sangue. Eu gostaria de um copo d'água. – ele fez um gesto com a cabeça, em direção à jarra que estava em cima de um móvel atrás dela. 

_ Você mentiu para mim sobre o chip - ela lembrou-se do Xander havia contado.

_ Nunca menti, meu bem. O chip simplesmente não estava mais funcionando apenas com você - Spike respondeu. - Fiz um... pequeno teste e descobri isso.

_ Você me diria se ele tivesse parado de funcionar com qualquer um? - Buffy perguntou, sem conseguir conter-se.

_ Você acha que eu diria? - ele respondeu irônico e ela quase riu, porque sabia que ele, se fosse esperto, não diria nada a ela - Mas não. Como eu disse, somente em você. E agora, como eu imagino que seu amigo deve ter lhe contado, não há mais chip. 

_ Certo - ela respondeu, pensando nas implicações daquilo. Não havendo mais chip, ele podia fazer o que quisesse, atacar quem quisesse. Ainda assim, não fizera nada contra Xander. Por quê? Ela levantou-se e resolveu atender ao pedido dele. Afinal ele estava ferido e, sabe-se lá como, não explodira numa nuvem de cinzas depois de ter sido estaqueado. Dando as costas para ele, pegou a jarra e um copo no aparador: 

_ Como, Spike? – começou a perguntar, mas mudou de idéia  – Não, espere, eu acho que sei como. O que eu quero saber é por que. – completou, entornando o líquido no recipiente. 

Buffy voltou com o copo e estendeu para ele, esperando a explicação. Spike tomou tudo de um gole só e respondeu, devolvendo o copo para ela: 

_ Você não sabe o porquê? Maldito demônio, prometeu minha alma de volta, mas deu um pouco a mais. Um brinde com a compra, ou algo assim. – ele disse, amargo. 

_ Então você é humano agora e não queria ser humano... – Buffy comentou, ainda de pé, a voz gelada. Estava certa, afinal. Por que chegara a considerar a possibilidade dele querer voltar a ser um humano novamente? Vampiros desprezam os humanos. Se acham superiores, não é? Colocou o copo de volta no aparador e voltou a sentar-se. 

_ Mais ou menos humano, sim. – ele considerou – Um demônio, uma alma humana. Uma maldita festa dentro de mim. Pode chamar seus amigos, sempre cabe mais um dentro do Spike. – concordou, ainda no mesmo tom ressentido. 

_ Um corpo humano... um corpo humano *vivo* e que você nunca desejou de volta. – ela disse pensativa, olhando para os monitores que ainda estiveram ligados ao ex-vampiro, monitorando as batidas de seu coração, suas novas funções vitais – Mas isso não responde porque você quis sua alma de volta... Foi para mim?

_ O quê? - ele olhou para ela, sem entender. 

_ A alma. Foi prá mim? - ela repetiu.

_ Bem, eu sempre pensei que você tivesse uma alma, meu bem. Não era essa toda a história? Spike, vampiro malvado sem alma? - ele trançou as mãos atrás da cabeça e engoliu a pontada de dor na ferida.

_ Eu quero dizer... - ela rolou os olhos para ele.

_ Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Não, não foi para você, foi por mim. 

_ Por quê? - Buffy não conseguia acreditar que não era o motivo dele pedir sua alma de volta.

_ De todas as pessoas, você é a única que pode saber...

_ Sim, eu sei. – ela concordou tristemente – Porque eu lhe disse que nunca poderia amar alguém sem alma. E agora que você tem uma alma, acha que... 

_ Então você não sabe. Eu... - ele começou. 

_ Você não pode pensar que teria o direito de voltar para a minha vida depois do que fez comigo! O que você estava pensando? Que chegaria dizendo "hey, Buffy, olha o que eu consegui" e então eu poderia esquecer tudo e pular nos seus braços, como se nada tivesse acontecido? – ela cortou o que ele estava dizendo, impaciente. 

_ Sempre sobre você, não é? – ele sorriu sem vontade - Eu já lhe disse que você é parte do motivo, não ele todo. De qualquer forma, que importa o motivo de eu querer a maldita alma? Xander, você está com ele agora, não é? 

_ Xander... Xander é meu amigo. Isso não muda absolutamente nada, mas ele é apenas isso: meu amigo. – ela respondeu. 

_ Não precisa mentir para mim, amor. Eu vi quando ele a beijou. 

_ Você viu... quando ele me beijou.  – ela ponderou as palavras dele – E quando exatamente foi isso? – ela franziu a testa, sem saber do que ele estava falando. 

Spike suspirou e contraiu ligeiramente os lábios, porque não era o tipo de coisa que gostaria de confessar; que fora até a casa dela para espiá-la: 

_ Ontem à noite. Eu me aproximei de sua casa e você estava lá, nos braços daquele idiota. – ele confessou, sem conter o tom de despeito. 

_ Você estava espionando a minha casa, me seguindo? – ela quase gritou, indignada. 

_ Pareceu uma boa idéia na hora... 

_ Será que você nunca muda? Será que você nunca vai mudar? 

_ No caso de não ter percebido, eu mudei bastante – ele olhou à volta, para o próprio corpo e depois encontrou o olhar dela. 

_ É, eu sei. E em caso de você não ter percebido, nossos lábios ficaram a essa distância – ela aproximou o rosto do dele, para demonstrar – Nenhum beijo do tipo de beijo de verdade. E o que diabos aconteceu com a sua visão noturna? 

_ Ainda adaptando. – ele respondeu, sentindo o hálito dela soprar em seus lábios e sua própria garganta secar, por causa disso. Tendo-a assim tão próxima, quase a puxou contra si, mas logo ela também percebeu o que acabara de fazer e se afastou rapidamente. 

_ Então, ele e Anya... – ele procurou uma forma de mudar de assunto e lembrou-se das coisas realmente maldosas que dissera para Xander horas antes, apenas movido por ciúmes e não se sentiu muito bem com aquilo. 

_ Depois que ele a deixou no casamento, Anya voltou a seus tempos de demônio da vingança de novo... não, demônio da justiça – ela se corrigiu, lembrando do que Giles dissera. 

_ Você acha que... você acha que o que eu fiz – ele limpou a garganta e olhou para ela embaraçado – o que nós fizemos... Anya e eu... teve alguma coisa a ver com isso também? Que ela não tenha, uh... gostado de algo que eu... 

Buffy levantou uma sobrancelha para ele e o interrompeu: 

_ Quando vocês fizeram, o que quer que fizeram, ela já era um demônio da vingança. Sua performance deve ter agradado, não se preocupe – completou, sarcástica. 

_ Então você e Xander... – ele tentou novamente. 

_ Apenas amigos. Ele está lá em casa para poder ajudar a cuidar da Willow. – ela respondeu. E estava sendo sincera. 

Apesar de ter ouvido a mesma explicação da irmã dela algumas horas antes, desta vez Spike acreditou e isso fez com que acabasse se traindo. Um lampejo de esperança passou rapidamente por seus olhos, apenas o tempo suficiente para que Buffy percebesse o que ele estava pensando e por isso ela continuou, endurecendo a voz: 

_ Mas eu nunca. Eu nunca vou amar você. –  mas de alguma forma, a afirmação não saiu tão firme como acontecera meses antes, quando ele tentara forçá-la e, vendo-se rejeitado, deixara a cidade.


	5. Quinta Parte

::quinta parte:: 

_ Oh, Willow, ele está de volta Ele *realmente* está de volta! Isso não é fantástico? – Dawn disse agitada, andando de um lado a outro no quarto da amiga. 

Willow continuou com a mesma expressão vazia no olhar, mas Dawn achou que, no fundo, ela estava ouvindo e por isso continuou, muito excitada: 

_ Buffy está lá com ele agora, no hospital, será que ela vai mandá-lo embora? Ele não pode ir embora agora! Será que a Buffy vai ser burra o suficiente para deixar ele ir embora agora? Ah, mas eu não vou deixar! Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa. O que eu posso fazer? – disse mais para si mesma do que para a amiga. 

_ Eu podia... eu podia esconder a mala dele... ah, não, isso é muito idiota, ele poderia ir embora do mesmo jeito...  – abandonou logo a idéia à procura de uma melhor – Eu já sei! Agora que ele está se recuperando, vai precisar de algum lugar para ficar, porque aquela cripta é muito fria e isso seria desumano, porque agora ele é humano! Ele poderia ficar... aqui. Quer dizer, eles passaram por muita coisa juntos e o que ele fez não foi certo, não mesmo, mas agora ele vai ter a chance de reparar o que fez, não é? Se ela deixar, eu acho que ele vai fazer tudo direito, dessa vez. 

Aproximou-se e sentou na beirada da cama: 

_ Você acha que o Xander ia ficar bravo se o Spike ficasse aqui? – perguntou, esperançosa, mesmo sabendo que não viria qualquer resposta – Não, porque é por causa dele que o Spike está no hospital agora... E Buffy... Buffy não ia querer que o Spike morresse, não é? Giles está no sofá e Xander no quarto dela, mas ele não iria se importar de dormir numa cama dobrável na sala com o Giles, só até o Spike ficar bom e eu poder pensar numa coisa melhor... Oh, isso é perfeito, Willow! – completou rindo, como se a ruiva tivesse realmente contribuído com alguma coisa em sua idéia de manter o rapaz na cidade. – Agora eu vou para o meu quarto para pensar como eu vou dar a notícia para a Buffy. Vou apagar a luz para você poder dormir também, ok? Boa noite. – disse enquanto ajeitava as cobertas da amiga. Depois apagou as luzes e saiu para o corredor, fechando a porta atrás de si. No corredor, deu de cara... com Amy. 

_ Amy! – Dawn se assustou ligeiramente – Veio visitar a Willow? Mas é tão tarde... todos já estão dormindo, como conseguiu entrar? 

Amy imediatamente resolveu dissimular o que ia fazer, porque seria muito mais fácil levar a menina sem atrair a atenção dos outros com uma luta. Por causa disso, resolveu mudar um pouco seus planos e respondeu, tentando parecer amigável: 

_ Sim, eu vim... fiquei tão chateada com o que aconteceu a ela... E eu também não quero atrapalhar o sono dos outros. Você não quer sair um pouco, ir ao Bronze, talvez? 

_ Ao Bronze? Mas são quase seis da manhã... 

_ Oh, é mesmo... onde nós podemos conversar, então? 

_ Vamos para o meu quarto. Buffy está dividindo comigo, mas ela não está, mesmo.. 

_ Ótima idéia. – Amy sorriu para ela. 

Dawn abriu a porta do quarto e as duas entraram. Lá dentro estava Miss Kitty, que acordou soltando um rosnado feroz e pouco amistoso para Amy. 

Prontamente, Dawn pegou a gata no colo e tentou acalmá-la. 

_ Miss Kitty, essa é a Amy. Lembra da Amy? 

_ Eu nunca gostei dessa gata... – a bruxa disse, perdendo o tom falsamente alegre em sua voz. 

_ Oh, será que é por isso que ela está assim? Quer dizer, será que ela se lembra dos tempos... dos tempos que você era um rato? – Dawn completou timidamente. 

_ Será que você poderia colocá-la para fora? – Amy começou a se sentir nervosa. 

_ Ah, claro. – Dawn concordou imediatamente e abriu a porta, colocando o animal no corredor, dizendo carinhosamente – Miss Kitty, fique aqui, está bem? 

A gata, vendo-se livre afinal, voltou para o quarto novamente, rouquejando. Deu um pulo e arranhou o rosto de Amy, fora de controle, enquanto Dawn tentava contê-la. 

Imediatamente, Amy perdeu a compostura e apontou um dedo para a gata, de onde saiu um raio brilhante –Sua maldita! – disse, jogando-a para o outro lado do quarto, onde caiu sobre a penteadeira, imóvel. 

_ Hey, você machucou a Kitty! – Dawn gritou indignada, correndo para ver se a gata estava bem. 

O barulho acabou acordando Xander. O rapaz correu para o corredor: 

_ Dawn, o que está acontecendo aí? Você tem idéia de que horas... 

Amy colocou a cabeça para fora e guinchou: 

_ Cuide de sua vida, Xander Harris. Volte a dormir. – disse maliciosa, acertando-o também com um raio que o jogou inconsciente no chão, do outro lado do corredor. 

Com Miss Kitty Fantastico no colo, Dawn gritou: 

_ Qual é o problema com você? Vá embora, Amy! 

_ Oh, não, não, minha querida. Você vem comigo! Conheço alguém que está ansiosa para te conhecer – afastou a gata com um repelão, agarrou a menina e desapareceu com ela no ar.

[...] 

_ Dawn... – os olhos verdes de Willow faiscaram no escuro. – É tempo – e aquelas foram sua primeiras palavras depois de um longo tempo. 

Levantou-se da cama e começou a procurar uma roupa para vestir. 

[...] 

_ O sol logo vai nascer. – Buffy comentou, numa forma de afastar o clima pesado e o longo silêncio que se instalara no quarto, depois que jogara por terra qualquer esperança que o ex-amante pudesse ter de se reconciliarem – Quer que eu feche a cortina da janela? – ofereceu. 

_ O sol não é mais problema. – ele respondeu, pensativo – E é engraçado, porque, depois que eu saí daquela caverna, fiquei sentado vendo o sol nascer, pensando no quanto seria bom se ele pudesse me queimar, me reduzir a uma pilha de cinzas, porque então eu deixaria de sentir por ter...  – ele desviou o olhar – de sentir o que eu estava sentindo. Mas ele não queimou e foi o nascer do sol mais fantástico que eu já vi. Foi o primeiro, depois de muito tempo. 

Novamente o silêncio. Ela voltou a se sentar na cadeira. Ele ficou olhando para a parede por um longo tempo, pensando. Cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Foi Buffy, novamente, quem espantou o silêncio para longe: 

_ Se você queria tanto assim uma alma, poderia ter pedido. Willow conhece o ritual que trouxe a alma de Angel de volta e poderia... ou mesmo Tara poderia ter... 

_ Diabos, não, Caçadora! – ele a interrompeu, quase indignado por ela pensar daquele jeito - Não queria nenhum acordo que tivesse nas letras miúdas a cláusula que me transformaria num maldito vampiro eunuco, muito obrigado. 

_ Então, você quer dizer que não tem... nenhuma cláusula.  – ela o olhou surpresa – Você já deve ter testado, é claro. – e, percebendo no segundo seguinte o que isso soaria aos ouvidos dele, completou rapidamente – Não... não que isso seja da minha conta. 

Ele apenas olhou para ela e respondeu: 

_ Sem cláusulas nem letra miúda, meu bem.

_ Mas... mas eu me lembro que você pediu especificamente para voltar ao que era antes... para eu ter o que eu merecia... – ela disse, lembrando-se das palavras dele no sonho – Quando exatamente você foi um vampiro com alma, Spike? 

_ Como... como você?... – ele deixou a pergunta sem finalizar, com um olhar atônito. 

_ Eu estava lá. Bem, na verdade, eu estive lá em sonhos, eu o vi lutando. No começo eu pensei que fosse o chip, que você o quisesse fora. Mas não era, não é? E o ataque dos insetos repugnantes? Ótimo toque final de classe... – ela completou com uma careta de nojo. 

_ Ahn... será que foi por isso que eu não ganhei exatamente o que eu queria? – ele sorriu malicioso e, por alguns segundos, era o mesmo velho Spike, fazendo jogos. – Você acha que eu deveria ter sido mais específico no que estava pedindo? 

E será que não havia sido, afinal? Mas ela não ia perguntar, não queria perguntar. Ao invés disso... 

_ Eu sei que parece estúpido, mas... – ela se sentia estranhamente nervosa e não sabia por onde começar, porque não gostaria que ele entendesse aquilo de forma errada. O que quer que fosse aquilo – Mas Dawn me disse que sentiu a sua pulsação e... eu gostaria d-de... eu gostaria de ouvir...  posso? – ela perguntou timidamente, sentindo seu rosto pegar fogo. 

_ Você gostaria... de ouvir – ele ecoou, completamente confuso. 

_ É, eu gostaria.  – ela suspirou e fez um gesto impaciente, rindo nervosa - Ah, que coisa idiota. Eu me escuto falando e é simplesmente tão idiota... 

Então ele compreendeu o que ela estava querendo dizer: 

_ Você quer ouvir o meu coração. É isso o que quer, amor? – ele perguntou, suavemente. 

_ Não me chame assim... – ela protestou encabulada, embora ele a tivesse chamado assim antes durante aquela mesmo conversa e ela não dissera nada. Mas não parecia ofendida. 

_ Sente-se aqui – ele se moveu um pouco na cama, para lhe dar espaço. 

Buffy aceitou o convite e se sentou ao lado dele na cama, aproximando a cabeça de seu peito e evitando cuidadosamente o curativo que protegia os pontos no peito dele. Percebeu que Xander não teria acertado no coração de qualquer forma, mas sim um pouco mais para a direita. De qualquer forma, era um ferimento mortal, ela sabia.

Sentindo os cabelos dela cascateando à sua volta, Spike não conseguiu reprimir um suspiro, e fechou os olhos. 

_ Oh, eu estou te machucando. – ela se afastou e olhou para ele, assustada. 

Percebendo o tom de pânico na voz dela, ele abriu os olhos novamente. 

_ Está. – ele concordou – Mais do que imagina... mas não tem problema. – ele a puxou docemente para a posição anterior e a envolveu num abraço, com medo que ela se afastasse de novo. 

Esquecida de sua promessa de matá-lo se a tocasse novamente, Buffy não se afastou e ficou ali imóvel, apenas ouvindo o coração dele bater. Sentindo sua respiração suave fazer o peito subir e descer, orvalhando seus cabelos. Sentindo a carne quente dele em contato com seu rosto. Os braços dele à sua volta. Sentiu um estranho dèja-vu, como se aquilo já tivesse acontecido com ela antes. 

Spike sentia cada centímetro de seu corpo ferver, tudo dentro dele derreter. Sim, ele a queria, é claro. Queria beijá-la, ajoelhar-se diante dela e jurar que nunca mais a machucaria e que mataria qualquer um que sequer tentasse. Queria fazer amor ternamente com ela, não importando quantos pontos da operação estourasse dentro de si com o esforço, mas sabia que não podia. Sabia que se fizesse qualquer coisa impensada, ela simplesmente voaria para longe. Por causa disso, apenas aceitou o que ela estava oferecendo naquele momento e ficou sentindo-a contra o seu corpo, a respiração dela fazendo cócegas em seu abdome, aquela intimidade que era muito maior do que haviam tido quando fizeram amor... não, não amor, corrigiu-se mentalmente, porque Buffy fora muito clara quando dissera que nunca o amara e nunca poderia amá-lo. Não conseguiu impedir seu corpo de reagir ao simples contato da pele dela e sentiu-se arrepiar. Numa tentativa para que ela não percebesse o que aquilo estava causando nele, tentou não pensar, simplesmente não pensar. Isso, é claro, não impediu sua respiração de ficar mais forte, seu batimento cardíaco também. Buffy também sentiu. Ela se afastou um pouco, se libertando dos braços dele e o encarou, mas ele não conseguiu ler a expressão em seus olhos. 

A porta se abriu violentamente, carregando o momento para longe. Era Xander. 

_ Lamento interromper... – ele olhou de um para o outro, intrigado – O que quer que esteja acontecendo aqui, mas a Dawn sumiu. 

Buffy se levantou de um pulo: 

_ Dawn?!? O que aconteceu? – exigiu saber, assustada. 

_ Amy, aquela bruxa maldita a levou. Enquanto você estava aqui, de chamego com esse traste. – ele a acusou, lançando-lhe um olhar duro. 

_ Não é... não é o que você está pensando. – ela olhou para o outro lado, se sentindo culpada e evitou o olhar perturbado de Spike. Isso também não passou despercebido ao amigo. 

Spike também se levantou, tentando disfarçar a careta de dor por causa da fisgada que sentiu na ferida, arrancou os fios que o prendiam à maquina e começou a procurar sua roupa, para vestir por cima da calça do pijama do hospital. Vendo isso, Buffy o barrou: 

_ O que é que você está fazendo? 

_ O que você pensa que eu estou fazendo? Vou salvar a Dawn, é claro. – ele respondeu, resoluto. 

_ Mas você não pode. Está ferido, lembra? – ela argumentou, colocando-se na frente dele, as mãos na cintura. 

_ Isso não importa. – ele não iria deixar que ela a convencesse. 

_ Mas é claro que importa. Eu não vou deixar você sair assim. Eu realmente não vou ter tempo para impedir que você se machuque... mais – ela olhou para ele, séria - Olha, vai ficar por bem ou... – ela o ameaçou, mas sua voz demonstrava mais preocupação do que ela gostaria. 

Frustrado, Spike ainda pensou em contra-argumentar, mas viu que ela não iria mudar de idéia e estavam perdendo um tempo precioso. Por isso acabou assentindo e voltou a se sentar na cama bufando. Sentindo-se um inútil. 

_ É, vá logo. Salve-a. 

_ Ótimo. – ela ficou satisfeita por ele ter aceitado a lógica da situação e saiu com Xander do quarto. 

Do lado de fora do hospital, Giles esperava no carro de Xander. Assim que os dois entraram, ele deu a partida. 

_ Então, qual a situação? – Buffy já foi perguntando, enquanto sentava no assento da frente, ao lado de Giles e prendia o cinto de segurança. 

_ Além da que eu encontrei lá no quarto, entre vocês dois? – a voz de Xander pingava desprezo. 

Com as palavras cruéis do amigo, Buffy congelou no assento, com o cinto de segurança no meio do caminho do fecho, sem ação. Ela já estivera naquela mesma discussão com Xander tantas e tantas vezes, que não queria começar uma exatamente agora, precisava direcionar seus pensamentos para salvar sua irmã, não para entrar numa disputa verbal com ele.

_ Nenhuma situação lá dentro, Xander - Buffy tentou dizer com a voz mais calma possível. 

Giles percebeu a reação de Buffy com curiosidade. Ele sabia que sua pupila estivera dormindo às escondidas com o vampiro no passado, porque ela mesma lhe contara quando ele voltara à Sunnydale (e ele não conseguira reprimir o riso quando ela acabara de lhe contar aquilo, porque parecera tão temerosa de sua reação sobre com quem ela estivera dividindo os lençóis...). Porém, tinha que se lembrar que agora Spike não era mais um vampiro. Ele fizera o caminho de volta por escolha própria, Giles suspeitava, embora soubesse que se perguntasse diretamente, ele negaria. 

O Sentinela não conseguia se sentir de outra forma que não agradavelmente surpreendido por ver que o amor que ele tinha na Caça-Vampiro o fizera dar as costas à imortalidade, enquanto outros tentariam exatamente o oposto: transformá-la em uma fêmea de sua espécie. Se ela retribuísse o amor de Spike, no que ele poderia objetar? Ela era livre para fazer suas próprias escolhas, era uma adulta agora. Não era a mesma coisa, por exemplo, que quando ela estivera apaixonada por Angel, pelo amor de Deus! Naquela época ela tinha apenas 17 anos! Além disso, Spike, vampiro ou não, obcecado ou não por Buffy, os ajudara muitas vezes antes e mesmo depois que ela morrera, cuidando de Dawn como se fosse sua própria irmã, salvando sua vida  e a dos outros em diversas ocasiões, naqueles terríveis meses sem a Caça-Vampiros. E tudo isso sem uma alma, o que ele parecia ter agora. Por causa disso, ignorou completamente o comentário mal-humorado de Xander e começou a explicar o que havia acontecido: 

_ Enquanto estávamos dormindo, Amy apareceu e raptou a Dawn. Xander tentou impedir, mas ela o atacou com magia. - resumiu. 

_ Alguma idéia do lugar para onde ela possa ter levado minha irmã? – Buffy perguntou, aflita. 

_ Algumas, na verdade. Mas Willow também sumiu. - toda a expressão de Giles demonstrava o quanto ele sentia que a situação era preocupante. 

_ Você acha que ela está com Amy nessa? - ela não queria sequer considerar a possibilidade, mas o fato da amiga ter desaparecido também, não parecia nada bom. 

_ Ela pode estar, sim, tentando terminar o que começou. Por isso, nós vamos para o deserto, para o lugar onde Willow reergueu aquele templo demoníaco. - o Sentinela colocou o carro em marcha. 

[...]

_ Vamos, não chore, Dawnie. Não é tão ruim... Logo, tudo vai acabar e eu prometo que você não vai sentir nada. – Amy tentou consolá-la, enquanto a amarrava firmemente numa estaca exatamente em frente ao templo satânico que Willow erguera meses antes no deserto. 

_ Por favor, Amy, me solte. Me solte! – ela tentava lutar contra as cordas que a prendiam. 

_ Não, eu não posso.  – a bruxa negou – É um desperdício, toda essa energia que você tem dentro de você. Não usá-la para alguma coisa grandiosa é simplesmente um desperdício.

_ Amy, solte a menina – Willow disse calmamente, se aproximando. Seus pés mal tocavam a areia.

_ Willow? Veio para admirar o meu grande momento? Ver o quanto eu sou uma bruxa melhor que você? Ou então veio se juntar a mim? – completou, esperançosa.

Dawn olhou a bruxa ruiva em expectativa, porque sabia que seu destino estava selado se Willow viera para tentar terminar o que começara três meses antes.


	6. Sexta Parte

::sexta parte:: 

Willow fechou os olhos por uns momentos, a imagem de Tara logo veio à sua lembrança. Ela sorriu, tristemente. Sentia tanta saudade... Abriu os olhos de novo, sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer. 

_ Você acha, Amy? Não, eu vim para impedir – a ruiva respondeu, soltando uma rajada de poder na direção de Amy, jogando-a para o lado. 

_ Não! – Lilith guinchou dentro de Amy – Não deixe, Amy! Lute, lute! 

Amy levantou-se e tentou atingir Willow, da mesma forma que esta a atingira antes, mas a bruxa foi mais rápida e conseguiu evitar o golpe. Infelizmente, não conseguiu evitar o segundo e foi jogada a metros de distância. 

_ Onde nós paramos mesmo? Ah, sim, quando eu estava para fazer fazer... isso! – Amy disse, se sentindo vitoriosa e, colocando uma das mãos no peito de Dawn, começou a sugar sua energia – Nossa, isso é muito bom, melhor que qualquer coisa que eu já experimentei... – comentou em êxtase. 

Dawn começou a gritar em agonia, tremendo sem conseguir se controlar. 

_ Não! – Willow gritou e mandou uma rajada ainda mais forte, o que afastou Amy para longe. Ela sentiu que sua energia não iria durar para sempre e se algum milagre não acontecesse logo, Lilith seria libertada. E ela sabia exatamente quais eram as intenções daquele demônio. Talvez Amy não soubesse, mas ela sabia. 

[...] 

_ Qual o problema com vocês, homens? Será que homens só dirigem velozmente em filmes de televisão?  - Buffy comentou nervosa, para fazer com que Giles dirigisse mais rápido. 

_ Estou dirigindo o mais rápido que posso! – Giles se defendeu, mas mesmo assim pisou mais fundo no acelerador. 

_ Ali! – Xander apontou. – É ali que fica o templo. 

Buffy seguiu a indicação do amigo e viu a irmã sendo sugada por Amy: 

_ Oh, meu deus, Dawn! 

_ E Willow. Estão lutando. Willow está defendendo a Dawn, afinal. – Xander disse, aliviado. Aquilo não melhorava automaticamente a coisa toda, mas era bom ver que Willow estava do lado certo da luta, desta vez. 

Mal Giles estacionou o carro e Buffy pulou para fora, correndo na direção da irmã. 

_ Buffy! – Dawn gritou o mais alto que pôde. 

_ Ah, não, de jeito nenhum! – Amy percebeu o que estava acontecendo, apontou o dedo na direção da Caça-Vampiros e uma rajada de poder jogou Buffy para longe. Giles e Xander tentaram descer para ajudá-la, mas Amy foi mais rápida e simplesmente os prendeu dentro do carro, selando as portas. 

Buffy se levantou rapidamente e tentou forçar a fechadura, mas viu que conseguiu abrir não mais que uma fresta. Precisaria de mais tempo para conseguir soltá-los e simplesmente não tinha aquele tempo. Foi quando ela escutou a voz de Willow dentro de sua cabeça: "eu chamei alguém. Tente distraí-la". 

"O que eu faço, o que eu faço?", Buffy respondeu em pensamento, entrando em pânico. 

"Eu não sei. Lembra no casamento do Xander, quando você fez malabarismo com aquelas bolas?" 

Buffy a olhou chocada, mas viu que a amiga estava sorrindo para ela e então percebeu que estava só brincando. 

"Amy. Não desperdice energia com elas, me solte, use a energia da menina em mim. Me liberte.", Lilith gritou na cabeça de Amy. 

Amy levantou-se e começou a focalizar seus poderes na imagem presa no templo. 

_ Então, Amy, você sabe o que vai acontecer quando a soltar? Ela vai matar a todos e isso inclui você também. – Buffy se aproximou, tentando fazê-la mudar de idéia. 

Amy parou um pouco e respondeu, a dúvida tomando sua voz: 

_ Isso é mentira. Ela me prometeu... - ela mordeu o lábio. 

_ Demônios não cumprem promessas, Amy. – Buffy respondeu. 

Percebendo que Amy estava começando a acreditar em Buffy, Lilith gritou: "Não! Ela está mentindo. Eu vou cumprir o que prometi, se me libertar, Amy". 

Com a promessa do demônio feminino ressegurada, Amy voltou suas mãos novamente na direção da estátua, mas Willow a atacou com outro raio, atrasando-a mais um pouco. 

"Agora, Buffy" – Willow a alertou silenciosamente. 

Buffy correu o mais rápido que pôde na direção da irmã e começou a desamarrar as cordas. 

Todos escutaram o ronco de uma moto se aproximando. Buffy olhou na direção de onde vinha o barulho e viu que era Spike que chegava. Ele acelerou a moto na direção de onde estavam Buffy e Dawn e parou ao lado delas, esticando a mão para levantar a menina como se ela não pesasse nada e depositou-a na moto. O esforço fez com que alguns pontos estourassem e ele começou a sangrar. Porém, quando pensou que Buffy subiria também, ela sacudiu a cabeça:

_ Não, leve-a. Leve-a para longe daqui. 

_ Mas... - ele a olhou, sem entender. 

_ Não tem "mas". Vai dar tudo certo. – ela foi incisiva. 

Mesmo preocupado, Spike acelerou a moto novamente e tentou fazer o que Buffy pedira. Mal havia andado alguns metros, quando Lilith alertou Amy: "A Chave! Não o deixe levar a Chave!" 

Amy jogou Buffy para longe como se fosse uma boneca de trapos e imediatamente criou um círculo de fogo ao redor da moto, forçando Spike a frear violentamente, o que quase jogou os dois para longe. Aterrorizada, Dawn enfiou o rosto nas costas dele e abraçou-o mais forte.

_ Meu Deus, você está sangrando! – a garota disse com medo, sentindo a frente da camisa dele empapada de sangue. 

_ É, eu estou, pedacinho. Agora se segura, porque eu vou tentar atravessar. Quando eu acelerar, se abaixe. – ele respondeu como se não ligasse, embora estivesse sentindo que desmaiaria de dor a qualquer minuto. 

Dawn se segurou mais forte e Spike acelerou, se preparando para escapar. Amy tentou detê-los mais uma vez, mas Willow começou a formular um encanto em voz baixa. 

Amy começou a gritar quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo, mas logo havia sido reduzida novamente à forma de um rato. Depois, com o que restara de seus poderes, na verdade, o que restara dos poderes que roubara de Giles meses atrás e que a estavam sufocando desde então, Willow fez o templo descer lentamente, até que não restasse mais nenhum vestígio dele na areia. Aproximou-se da ratinha e a pegou no colo, acariciando seu pelo negro:

_ Era muito cedo para você sair da gaiola, Amy, era sim... – disse, pensativa. Buffy se aproximou: 

_ Como você soube... como você soube que Spike... 

_ Dawn estava tão preocupada que você o deixaria ir embora de novo, que me contou tudo, embora eu ache que ela não soubesse que eu estava realmente escutando tudo o que dizia. 

A última coisa que Buffy gostaria de admitir era que também detestaria ver o rapaz ir embora novamente. Estava confusa demais para tentar discernir momento se ficara contente por vê-lo novamente ou se detestava toda a situação. Provavelmente um pouco das duas coisas. Por isso, habilmente mudou de assunto: 

_ Mas e você? Está bem? 

_ Eu estou bem. Sinto muito, Buffy... 

_ Sem problema. Eu sempre soube que você não queria fazer tudo aquilo.

_ Na verdade, eu queria sim... – Willow sorriu, ao perceber o olhar espantado da amiga – Não a parte de querer destruir o mundo ou de dizer que sabia que a questão da Caça-Vampiros se resume a poder, ou de achar que você merecesse ter todos os centímetros de seu traseiro chutados. Mas sim que eu sinto muito ter te trazido de volta, arrancado você de um lugar tão melhor que esse... desculpe. 

_ Melhor que Sunnydale? Você deve estar brincando! – Buffy gargalhou e Willow acabou acompanhando-a na risada. As duas chegaram até onde a moto de Spike estava estacionada e viram que Dawn estava de costas, amparando o rapaz. 

_ Dawn. Como você está? – Buffy perguntou para a irmã. 

_ Eu estou bem – a garota se virou e então a irmã viu o sangue em seus braços. 

_ Oh, meu Deus, você está ferida! – Buffy arregalou os olhos, assustada. 

_ Não, mas ele está. - a garota respondeu, referindo-se ao amigo. 

_ Spike! Estúpido, estúpido, Spike! – Buffy quase gritou, enquanto pegava o braço livre dele e ajudava Dawn a carregá-lo – Eu lhe disse para você ficar. Por que... por quê? 

_ A ruiva aqui chamou. O que exatamente você queria que eu fizesse? Que eu ficasse lá, esperando? - ele riu, apesar da dor. 

_ Claro que não, afinal, por que esperar que você faria o que eu pedi? - ela rolou os olhos. 

_ Ahn... pessoal...  – Dawn se meteu – vocês dois vão continuar brigando? Porque a gente tem que arranjar um jeito de soltar o Giles e o Xander e correr para o hospital... 

[...] 

No dia seguinte, domingo, Buffy acordou bem cedo e foi até o quarto de Willow. Ela estava realmente com medo de encontrá-la no estado de antes, mas precisava verificar. Mesmo com a amiga salvando sua irmã no dia anterior, a Caça-Vampiros não tinha certeza se aquilo era uma indicação segura de que, enfim, retomaria a própria vida. 

Atravessou o corredor e entrou no quarto em que Willow ocupara anteriormente com Tara. Estava vazio. 

_ Oh... droga! - ela suspirou, quando percebeu que Willow não estava ali. Foi quando se lembrou que só havia um lugar possível onde poderia encontrá-la. Trocou de roupa rapidamente e deixou a casa.


	7. Sétima Parte

::sétima parte::

_ Hey... você precisa deixar esse hábito de desaparecer desse jeito, você sabe... - Buffy aproximou-se suavemente. Estava certa, afinal, Willow estava sentada ao lado da sepultura de Tara.

_ Eu fui comprar uma gaiola nova para Amy, você sabe, com Miss Kitty em casa, não seria seguro deixá-la solta. Com Amy de novo como rato, Kitty anda muito... hmmm... amigável demais com ela. 

_ Oh, certo, Amy... você está pensando em deixá-la como um rato para sempre? 

_ Não... Giles já conversou com as bruxas do coven inglês e combinou com elas: vai mandá-la para lá, para que elas possam ajudá-la. Como me ajudaram - Willow interrompeu o que estava dizendo e acariciou uma das pétalas de uma das rosas do vaso - É engraçado... quando Tara estava viva, eu nunca lhe dei flores e agora é praticamente tudo o que eu posso dar a ela. - prosseguiu, como se estivesse pensando em voz alta.  

_ Mas eu tenho certeza que ela deve estar contente por ver que você está se recuperando... - Buffy sentou-se ao lado da amiga, na grama – Eu sei que eu nunca cheguei a dizer o quanto eu sinto por causa da morte de Tara. Eu sinto muito, Willow. Ela era... mais do que apenas uma boa amiga. Ela parecia estar sempre lá, sorrindo, deixando todo mundo em paz e era confortador, ela nunca teve nenhuma maldade no coração.

_ Você sabe... Quando eu o matei...  - Willow continuou, ainda olhando as flores que trouxera - quando eu matei Warren, uma parte de mim tentava desesperadamente parar com aquilo, enquanto a outra, a outra gostou imensamente de fazer o que eu fiz. Essa parte me assusta, Buffy. Então eu fui atrás de Rack e essa parte tomou conta. Mesmo tentando, eu não conseguia mais dominá-la.

_ Eu sei o que você quer dizer... - Buffy respondeu, seu pensamento também longe, no passado.

_ Sabe? - Willow a olhou confusa.

_ Está brincando? Quando Faith envenenou Angel, eu fui atrás dela para trazer seu sangue para ele. Quando eu a esfaqueei, eu gostei de fazer isso, uma parte de mim gostou. Eu queria matá-la naquela hora e acho que se ela não fosse uma Caça-Vampiros também, teria conseguido.

_ Você nunca me contou...

_ Ninguém sabe disso. Porque é a parte de nós que não queremos que ninguém conheça, que sabemos que as pessoas que a gente ama nunca se orgulharia. 

_ Eu tenho certeza que Tara nunca se orgulharia de mim, pelo que eu fiz... - refletiu sobre o que a outra dissera - Você sabe quando dizem que uma hora pára de doer e então você começa a se curar? - Willow olhou para Buffy, os olhos muito tristes. 

_ Sim, eu sei... um dia... eu acho que um dia só ficam as lembranças felizes... - ela respondeu hesitante, pois não tinha muita certeza se acreditava naquilo. Ainda tinha muita saudade da própria mãe e não sabia se algum dia ia parar de sentir por não tê-la mais ao seu lado.

_ As pessoas mentem quando dizem isso, Buffy. Nunca pára de doer... E então eu sinto como se eu fosse cair em pedaços porque dói tanto, tanto por dentro, a falta dela, a saudade. Mas então eu me lembro como ela era, me lembro o quanto ela era boa e nunca esperava nada mais das pessoas do elas podiam lhe dar e eu sei que ela está num lugar melhor. E também sei que ela deixou um grande pedaço dela dentro de mim e que eu nunca vou esquecer... - uma lágrima correu por seu rosto abatido pelo longo período de reclusão.

Willow ficou ali, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e Buffy a abraçou. Ficaram um longo período em silêncio, apenas consolando uma a outra, sem palavras. Depois de um tempo, Willow se afastou um pouco:

_ A única coisa boa, eu acho, é que eu tive oportunidade de dizer a ela que eu a amava, antes que ela partisse. Eu acho que se ela tivesse ido embora antes que eu tivesse a oportunidade de conversar com ela... – Willow percebeu o olhar ferido de Buffy e desviou o assunto - Você sabe porque ele está de volta, não sabe? Sabe porque Spike está de volta e tão... diferente, não é? – Willow encarou a amiga de tanto tempo, sabia que era aquilo que estava em seus pensamentos.

_ Eu sei. Ele me disse... eu acho - Buffy lembrou-se que ele nunca terminara dizer porque ela não era todo o motivo dele querer sua alma de volta - Eu só não entendo porque você o escolheu para ajudá-la, quando sabia onde eu estava também.

_ Buffy... ele estava tão desesperado para bancar o herói para você, que teria ido do mesmo jeito... A diferença é que você... Xander... sabia o caminho e ele não. Oh, Buffy... eu sei que eu não devia, mas enquanto estava guiando-o, dentro da cabeça dele, acabei... hum...  tropeçando numa coisa, não era o meu direito, mas...

_ O que você viu? Ele... ele falou alguma coisa prá você... por pensamento?

_ O que aconteceu, o que ele fez a você antes de ir embora. Porque ele pensa que todo mundo sabe, que você contou a todo mundo.

_ Mas eu não... Ele veio aquela noite. Eu sei que ele só veio para pedir desculpas, mas eu estava tão cansada, minhas costas doíam e eu também... eu não vou mentir, dizendo que eu não fiquei abalada ao vê-lo com a Anya, tão cedo, logo depois de ter dito, ter afirmado... que me amava...

_ Buffy, se você não quiser falar sobre isso, você não precisa. - agora era Willow quem ficava preocupada com a amiga.

_ Não, está tudo bem, de verdade.  - ela sorriu, tristemente - Eu acho... acho que deve ser bom conversar sobre isso com alguém. - viu que Willow assentia, incentivando-a a continuar.

Buffy prosseguiu:

_ Bem, ele veio, como eu disse, para conversar. Eu não queria conversar com ele, queria que ele fosse embora, simplesmente fosse embora. Ele tentou me convencer de sua versão de amor. Tentei explicar que sentia sim, alguma coisa por ele, mas que nunca poderia confiar nele o suficiente para que fosse amor. Quer dizer, depois do que ele fez... depois que ele transou com Anya, como eu poderia dizer a ele, confirmar... - comprimiu os lábios - que seja... Ele simplesmente não me escutou e de repente começou a tentar arrancar a minha roupa, no derrubou no chão, tudo virou um pesadelo. Nós lutamos, ele parecia possesso, eu pedia para ele parar e ele simplesmente não me escutava, era como se... eu não sei. Enfim, eu consegui jogá-lo para longe e então eu acho que ele compreendeu que o que nós tivemos no passado acabou e pareceu ficar abalado quando ele compreendeu o que havia feito. Ele foi embora e então Xander apareceu, ele viu. Ele me viu...  - ela hesitou - depois. E depois contou a Dawn. Eu sabia que Spike tinha ido embora e nunca achei que voltaria e muito menos... que voltaria desse jeito, mas nunca pensei em esconder o que quer que fosse. Só lamento não ter contado para a minha irmã de outra forma.

Willow ouviu atentamente o que a amiga estava contando, o que era tão doloroso para ela contar e comentou:

_ Sinto muito em saber disso e por não ter podido ajudar. E eu sei que ele também sente. Você sabe que essa lembrança está na cabeça dele, torturando-o a cada minuto, não é?

_ Não, eu não... não sabia. - Buffy estava chocada. Pensara que o remorso que ele mostrara no hospital era apenas em relação às vítimas de seu passado, como Angel demonstrara quando voltara do inferno. Nunca passara por sua cabeça que estava inclusa no sentimento de culpa do ex amante.

_ E ele está indo embora. - Willow completou.

_ Está? - ela se surpreendeu. Pensava que agora que ele estava de volta, ficaria. Não havia nenhum motivo para ir embora, de novo.

_ Sim. E se você acha que tem... qualquer assunto para conversar com ele antes, seria uma boa idéia fazer isso logo, porque embora Dawn tenha planos para segurá-lo na cidade, eu não acho que ela vai conseguir fazer isso sozinha... 

[...]

No final, Spike acabou não ficando na casa das Summers. Buffy não confiava o suficiente para isso. Feridas precisavam ser fechadas e para isso precisavam de tempo. E não era só na ferida no peito dele que ela estava pensando porque, lembre-se, metade humano, metade demônio, logo ela estava bem fechada e em três dias, para espanto dos médicos, não restava nada além de uma fina cicatriz e depois disso, mais nada.

Por isso, Buffy acabou trazendo uma solução melhor: assim que ele deixasse o hospital, passaria a morar no antigo apartamento de Angel, que estivera vazio desde que ele o deixara para morar na mansão da Rua Crawford, há quatro anos atrás e continuara assim quando o vampiro deixara Sunnydale e se mudara definitivamente para Los Angeles. Ela tinha certeza que Angel não se importaria com o arranjo, mas mesmo assim tentara ligar para perguntar e estranhamente ninguém atendera ao telefone no hotel.

Claro que Spike fora contra a idéia, ainda mais quando soubera quem morava ali antes, ("maldito peaches não vai me ter como inquilino", ele vociferou, quando Buffy sugeriu a idéia pela primeira vez) mas o lugar era limpo, confortável, perto do Bronze. E o melhor, não era dentro de um maldito cemitério, pelo amor de deus. Além disso, Clem poderia ajudar a arrumar tudo por ali - Clement gostava de morar na cripta, muito melhor do que os outros lugares onde morara e se oferecera para ajudar - e os dois acabaram de tirar qualquer vestígio do antigo morador do lugar. No fim, a persistência das irmãs (o que ele preferia, morar no apartamento de Faith? Aí, ele poderia ficar certo que nem Buffy ou mesmo Dawn apareceriam para vê-lo, era bom saber desde já) acabou por convencê-lo.

E então, depois de tudo pronto, ele acabou gostando dali. Claro que sabia que o lugar tinha lâmpadas e abajures, mas sempre preferira a iluminação de velas e espalhara muitas, de várias cores e tamanhos, pela peça principal. 

Naquela noite, em seu caminho para uma caçada, Buffy apareceu para uma visita. Entrou silenciosamente no apartamento e viu que ele estava de costas, sem camisa, suas costas ainda perturbadoramente alvas, como quando ele ainda era um vampiro. 

Sentado na borda da cama, Spike estava profundamente entretido cantando na penumbra, enquanto se acompanhava com um violão. Ela nunca soubera que ele tocasse qualquer coisa, por isso ficou parada na porta, ouvindo sua voz rouca e melódica: 

She comes home to me after a hard night's work  
Falls into my arms and sleeps like a bird  
And startled, wakes up, like she don't know me  
Draws her arm back like she's going to slug me  
Who are you anyway, and what are you doing to me?  
She's an angel, but she can't feel it  
She got wings, she can't see 'em  
She's an angel, she can't feel it  
But she's flying over me every day  
Every day of my life  
Bright diamond eyes with daggers beneath them  
She carries the chains of a million decisions  
That weren't really hers to begin with anyway  
But she carries them all, all the people around her  
Never even notice that she's very very tired  
She's an angel, but she can't feel it  
She's got wings, but she can't see 'em  
She's an angel, she can't see it  
But she's flying above me every day  
Every day of my life 

Quando ele terminou, se virou para deixar o violão de lado e a surpreendeu parada ali, olhando para ele. 

_ Meus olhos... não são de diamante... supondo, é claro que essa música seja prá mim. Mas não é. É? - ela comentou, ainda da porta.

_ Diamantes são de várias cores, amor. - Spike evitou responder diretamente sua pergunta e alcançou a camisa na guarda da cama.

_ Eu... ahn... gostei do que você fez aqui - Buffy deu uma olhada à volta - Ficou realmente acolhedor. As velas... e tudo...

_ E... você veio para dizer o quanto gostou da decoração da minha casa, que você conseguiu para mim? - ele olhou para ela, curioso, enquanto abotoava a roupa.

_ Não. Eu vim para... eu nunca te disse o quanto eu fiquei grata porque você acabou aparecendo para ajudar, arriscando sua vida pela minha irmã. Por mim... - Buffy começou a explicar, não querendo que ele pensasse que ela esquecera.

_ Quando a ruiva entrou na minha cabeça, eu já estava pegando uma das motos do estacionamento... emprestada. - ele respondeu, franzindo a testa por ela não entender que ele não poderia ter agido diferente e se levantou da cama, para chegar mais perto dela.

_ Mesmo assim... Obrigada. Eu só queria que você soubesse o quanto isso significou para mim. E também... - ela hesitou, porque era realmente o assunto que a trouxera e não sabia direito como começar - a-aquela noite. Naquela noite, eu acho que deveria ter pelo menos escutado o que você queria me dizer.

Aquilo o pegou totalmente despreparado e, sem saber o que fazer, estacou no meio do caminho.

_ Não! Você não pode vir aqui e pedir desculpas por uma coisa que eu fiz a você. Não pode esquecer e me perdoar por uma coisa que eu mesmo nunca vou me perdoar! - ele estava furioso por ela tentar assumir uma culpa que era só dele. Aquilo não tinha nenhum sentido para ele.

Buffy sorriu tristemente e continuou com aquilo que sentia que precisava dizer:

_ Espere, escute antes. Me desculpe por ter desprezado o que você sentia por mim. E eu sei que você estava sendo sincero o tempo todo, mas eu não podia... - ela fez uma pequena pausa - não queria acreditar. Ou corresponder. Era muito mais fácil se eu pensasse que você estava se enganando, enquanto tentava convencer a mim mesma que não sentia nada. De um jeito ou de outro, eu acho que você sempre soube a verdade, que eu nunca poderia dar um nome... mas você, simplesmente, sempre soube o que eu sentia.

_ Então você está dizendo... que não me odeia? – na verdade, ela havia dito mais que isso, mas ele não queria arriscar suas chances, se é que havia alguma a ser arriscada. 

_ Oh, eu odeio, sim. Quer dizer, eu odiei... muito. Mas eu sei que você estava indo bem antes que eu... antes que Willow me trouxesse de volta. Com Dawn, com o pessoal, até com o Xander. E então... eu voltei. E não tinha nenhum direito de usá-lo. Ou você, de tentar me separar de meus amigos. 

Buffy deu alguns passos e parou bem à sua frente. Olhou dentro dos olhos dele e viu toda a dor que aquela lembrança trazia a ele e continuou:

_ E eu não disse que esqueço o que você fez. Eu acho que é uma coisa muito grande para simplesmente fingir que não aconteceu. Mas a verdade é que nós dois nos tratamos muito mal durante esse tempo... que passamos juntos. E eu resolvi que quero ser uma irmã de verdade para a Dawn e que quero que meus amigos sejam felizes... todos os meus amigos - ela enfatizou as últimas palavras alcançando e segurando a mão dele.

_ Buffy, eu... Eu sinto tanto. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu nunca faria, eu pararia quando você me pediu para parar e eu... eu a amo tanto que... e então você vem com essa conversa de que eu sou seu amigo, mas eu não sei se algum dia eu vou pensar em você como uma simples amiga. - ele soltou a mão dela e passou pelos próprios cabelos, olhando-a com um misto de vexame e desespero. Respirou profundamente - Ah, maldição! Olhe para mim e me diga se eu não estou virando um maldito nancy-boy...

Buffy riu um pouco e beijou-o levemente nos lábios:

_ Eu estou saindo agora para patrulhar e achei que você gostaria de vir... Sempre há utilidade para o novo garoto demônio da vizinhança numa patrulha, você sabe... - ela sorriu para ele, sincera. 

::F I M:: 

notas: 

· A música que Spike está cantando na parte final da história chama-se Angel e é de autoria de James Marsters. Antes que alguém me pergunte: não, eu não acho que foi escrita com essa finalidade. Mas, já que ele vai voltar diferente, seria melhor, ao invés de compor poesias, ele voltar cantando. Uma garota pode sonhar, não é mesmo? 

· Litle Bit e Nibblet têm o mesmo significado em inglês: mordidinha, pequena porção, pedacinho (a tradução que eu usei aqui). Usei essa última porque eu acho que cabe exatamente no jeito do Spike sempre olhar para Dawn como uma garotinha, sempre na posição de irmão mais velho. No entanto, se você acha que, apesar da  - enorme - diferença de idade, Spike e Dawn deveriam ter um relacionamento diferente do que o mostrado aqui, você não passa de um sick puppy... *risos* 

· Eu não controlo o destino dos personagens (hey, acho que eu já disse isso lá no disclaimer...) mas todos sabemos que o Spike vai voltar diferente, por isso eu acho que ele poderia voltar meio humano, meio demônio. Isso seria, sem dúvida, muito diferente do que termos *outro* vampiro com uma alma perambulando pela cidade... De qualquer forma, eu não mando nada, por isso eu só posso ficar aqui desejando intensamente para que o povo da Mutant Enemy perceba isso também. *mais risos*


End file.
